-PERSONA REBORN-
by ViVaTia
Summary: Ber-setting setelah ending Persona 4, Yu yang sekarang bersekolah di SMA Don Bosco perlahan ditarik menuju suatu kasus pembunuhan misterius. Dengan dibantu oleh tim IT dan juga 'senpai-senpai'nya, mereka berusaha memecahkan kasus yang ada. Siapa sebenarnya 4 anak ini? Suara apa yang selalu mereka dengar? Kenapa kupu-kupu biru ini terasa sangat familiar?


-PERSONA REBORN-

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Membuat pria muda berambut abu-abu itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

_**June, 3**__**rd **__**2012**_

Hari itu, Narukami Yu akan memulai hari-harinya sebagai siswa kelas 3 di sebuah SMA swasta di Tokyo. "SMA _Don Bosco _ya?_, _kalau tidak salah," pikir Yu. Iapun bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai harinya. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam barunya, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Yu-kun.. kamu sudah bangun?" sapa ibunya sedang mempersiapkan makanan.

"Ya bu, ayah kemana?" giliran Yu yang bertanya.

"Biasalah.. ayahmu kan selalu berangkat pagi. Meski ibu sudah berusaha agar ia mau menunggumu bangun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.. tetap saja, pria egois itu selalu saja lebih mementingkan pekerjaan. Maaf ya, Yu-kun?" jelas ibu Yu sembari meminta maaf

"Sudahlah, ibu tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu juga sudah pekerjaan ayah kan? Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Yu sambil melempar senyum.

"Kau memang baik hati ya Yu-kun? Tapi, kenapa ya sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar? Ibu jadi heran, jangan-jangan kau tidak normal lagi!?" kata ibu Yu jahil.

"Ah! Ibu itu! Aku masih normal kaleeee!" jawab Yu sedikit tersinggung.

"Hahahahaha iya, iya! Ibu minta maaf Yu-kun. Sudahlah! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah! Ibu juga sudah harus ke kantor," jawab ibu Yu cepat.

Yu bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya yang berupa roti panggang dan 2 _sunny side up eggs_. Benar-benar sama dengan sarapan yang biasa Nanako buat untuk mereka berdua.

Ya, walau sudah beberapa bulan, bayang-bayang Nanako, Pamannya, dan teman-teman lamanya di Inaba selalu saja ada di dalam benaknya. Memang belum begitu lama, tapi ia ingin sekali bertemu mereka kembali.

Di perjalanan menuju SMA barunya, Yu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengenang kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang menimpanya dan teman-temannya di Inaba dulu. Mengingat kembali bahwa pernah, sekali, ia menyelamatkan bumi ini dari kehancuran Izanami, walau dunia tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Dan ia juga teringat, hari-hari dimana ia, Yosuke, Chie dan yang lainnya melewatkan waktu bersama. Walau kebanyakan hanya sekedar _nongkrong_ di Junes _food court_. Kira-kira… kehidupan seperti apakah yang menantinya di sekolah yang baru ini?

Sekolah itu benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan Yasogami High School. Gerbang besar dengan tulisan "DON BOSCO" menyambut kedatangan Yu ke sekolah itu. Bangunan-bangunan sekolah tampak sangat mewah dengan cat putih bercampur silver terang. Mulai dari gerbang sekolah, jalanannya terbuat dari batu warna-warni seperti sekerumunan Kristal yang sangat indah. Hanya ada satu kata yang muncul di benak Yu ketika melihat sekolah barunya itu, dan kata itu adalah,"Wow…".

Yu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang SMA Don Bosco. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati banyak siswa sedang asik mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Sampai ia menangkap sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut oranye terurai sedang nampak kebingungan di dekat pohon sakura yg sedang tidak berbunga musim itu. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, nampaknya kau sedang kebingungan. Ada apa?" tanyanya

Gadis itu tampak kaget sesaat, lalu membalas perkataan Yu.

"Ano.. aku siswa baru di sini. A- Aku bingung harus ngapain sekarang soalnya, ini pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah, jadiii.."

"Oooh begitu? Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga pindah ke sekolah ini mulai dari sekarang! Sebelumnya kita harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk sebatas pengenalan. Mau ke sana bareng?" ajak Yu antusias kepada gadis itu.

"Eh?! Oh.. ok boleh aja. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Narukami Yu, kelas 3. Kamu?"

" Jessica Bailey, kelas 1. Aku dari Prancis," jawab gadis itu.

Yu tersentak. Jika dipikir-pikir.. gadis ini memang seperti orang bule.

"Tapi.. ruang gurunya dimana?" Tanya Jessica tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yu terkejut kalau dia berasal dari Prancis. Yu pun langsung menjawab,

"O- Oh, itu.. kita tanya saja salah satu siswa disini."

Jessica mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu,.. Eh! Bisa numpang tanya nggak?" Jessica langsung bertanya pada siswi yang berada di dekat situ.

"Iya? Kenapa?" siswi itu menjawab.

"Kau tahu dimana letak ruang guru?"

"Ohh.. kau baru ya disini? Masuk saja ke bangunan utama yang ada di depan sana, lalu belok kiri. Ruang guru ada tepat di sebelah kirimu," jawab siswi itu sembari menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang tampaknya adalah bangunan utama.

"Oh! _Merci beaucoup!_"

"Hah?" siswi itu tidak faham dengan apa yg Jessica katakan. Yu yakin bahwa Jessica berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis.

"_Allez _Yu!" kata Jessica sambil menarik tangan Yu memasuki gedung utama.

Sedangkan siswi tadi masih berdiam di sana, mencoba mencerna apa yang Jessica katakan.

"Bahasa mana tuh tadi?" siswi itu bertanya dalam hati.

Setelah berada di dalam gedung utama, Jessica langsung berlari ke sisi kiri ruangan, sesuai dengan informasi yg dia dapat. Dan benar saja, tepat di sebelah kiri mereka, terdapat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Faculty Office' di atasnya.

"J- Jes! Lepasin tanganku dong! Sakit!" kata Yu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jessica.

"Eh? O- Oh _Désolé!_ Maaf! Maaf!" kata Jessica sembari melepas genggamannya.

" *sigh* ya sudah ngk papa, tapi tolong jgn gunakan bahasa Prancis denganku, aku tidak mengerti," kata Yu

"I- Iya, gomen.."

Yu tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi! Kita sudah sampai di ruang guru nih! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Yu menghibur.

"Mm!" Jessica mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruang guru. Di dalamnya, tampak guru-guru sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang membaca sekumpulan file, ada yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop di depannya, dan juga ada yang sedang asik nge-_gossip_ (kebanyakan guru perempuan). Salah satu dari guru itu menyadari keberadaan Yu dan Jessica, lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian siswa baru?" Tanya guru itu.

Yu dan Jessica mengangguk.

"Nama?" guru itu bertanya singkat.

"Yu Narukami, kelas 3" jelas Yu.

"Jessica Bailey, kelas 1" jelas Jessica.

Guru itu mengangguk sambil melihat selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Narukami dan Bailey ya? Ah! Ini dia! Have you check your room assignment yet?" kata guru itu kepada mereka berdua.

Mengingat mereka belum mengecek room assignment mereka, keduanya menggeleng.

" *sigh* Check dulu sana! Ada di entrance dekat lukisan prajurit yang sedang melawan naga. Jika sudah kembalilah kemari," kata guru itu sambil pergi menuju sebuah meja di mana ada guru lain yang sedang mengetik.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita check dulu!" ajak Yu.

Jessica mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju entrance dan melihat papan yang mereka cari, tepat berada di bawah lukisan artistik, yg guru tadi sebutkan. Ada banyak siswa berdesak-desakan di sana, sehingga mereka harus berusaha agar bisa menemukan nama mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Yu menemukan namanya.

" 3-H ya?" batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Mendapati Jessica sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Kelas apa senpai?" tanyanya.

" 3-H, kamu?" Yu balik bertanya.

" 1-B senpai," jawab Jessica.

Yu menyadari bahwa ia mendengar kata baru dalam kalimat Jessica.

"_Senpai_?"

"Lha, Yu-senpai kan kelas 3 sedangkan aku kelas 1. Wajar kan kalau aku manggil senpai, senpai?" jawab Jessica menjelaskan.

"I- Iya juga sih," kata Yu canggung.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruang guru lagi!" ajak Jessica.

Yu mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke ruang guru lagi.

Sesampainya di sana. Guru yang tadi mereka temui langsung mendatangi mereka lagi.

"Jadi? Kelas berapa?" Tanya guru itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Saya kelas 1-B," jawab Jessica.

"Saya kelas 3-H," jawab Yu.

Guru itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya sudah membaca data-data tentang kalian. Setelah ini, pergilah ke auditorium untuk acara pembukaan. Jika kalian ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja pada siswa atau guru yang ada. Aku jamin, mereka pasti mau membantu," kata guru itu.

"Terima kasih banyak sensei!" jawab Yu sambil membungkuk, diikuti Jessica yang gelagapan.

Guru itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jessica. Lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang guru.

"_Sensei?_" Tanya Jessica.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? _Sensei_ adalah sebutan guru di Jepang. Jika misalnya guru itu bernama Kashiwagi, kita harus memanggilnnya Kashiwagi-sensei," jelas Yu.

Menyebutkan nama 'Kashiwagi', teringatlah kembali sosok guru yang mesum itu di pikiran Yu.

"Oh begitu, kalau guru dalam bahasa Prancis disebut '_enseignant_' tapi berbeda dengan di sini, kami tidak perlu memanggil mereka dengan enseignant di belakang namanya. Cukup enseignant saja," Jessica membalas kata-kata Yu.

Yu hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria.

"Jadi sekarang, di mana auditoriumnya?" Tanya Jessica.

Tiba-tiba, seluruh siswa yang ada berbondong-bondong berjalan ke arah timur. Dengan kata lain, ke arah Yu dan Jessica berada. Keduanya berpikir, "Pasti pada mau ke auditorium…" oleh sebab itu, keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan sesaat lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Seakan mengerti pikiran masing-masing, keduanya bersama-sama mengikuti gerombolan siswa itu menuju auditorium.

Ruangan Auditorium itu sangat luas. Hampir seukuran lapangan baseball. Maklum saja, pendiri sekolah ini kan Nanjo Group, company terbesar di Jepang. Dengan jumlah siswa maksimum 10.000 orang, dan dengan guru-guru handal yang dapat dipercaya, tidak salah bahwa sekolah ini masuk dalam kriteria sekolah terbaik dan terbesar ke 3 di dunia. Walau memang, biaya masuk ke sekolah ini terbilang mahal, sekitar 100 juta yen tiap siswa. Tapi, setelah itu, siswa tidak perlu membayar lagi, kalau bahasa jawanya, 'ora sah mbayar SPP' begitulah. :D

Dengan masih terpesona, Yu dan Jessica mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ya, kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok, oleh sebab itu mereka harus berpisah sekarang.

"Nanti ketemu saat istirahat ya senpai?" kaya Jessica.

Yu hanya mengangguk, dan mulai mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di kelompok kelas 3.

Tapi.. tiba-tiba…

*CKLEK*

Semua lampu padam seketika. Terdengar hiruk pikuk siswa dimana-mana, dan terdengar pula suara seorang guru yang berteriak,

"HARAP TENANG!"

Tapi usaha guru itu nihil. Semua siswa tetap saja ribut dalam kebingungan.

"A- Ada apa ini?! Kok tiba-tiba mati lampu?!"

Yu dapat mendengar suara siswa laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Ma- Mana aku tahu! Paling-paling Cuma tegangan rendah,,"

Terdengar suara yang berbeda menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba menenangkan.

"ADUH!" terdengar suara seorang siswa laki-laki lain.

Tampaknya ada siswa yang tidak sengaja terjegal kaki Yu.

"Ah! Maaf! Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Yu sambil mencoba membantu siswa itu berdiri

"Bu- Bukan salahmu kok! Salahku aku tidak berjalan dengan hati-hati, erm… ngomong-ngomong kamu seniorkan?" kata siswa itu dalam kegelapan.

Jujur saja, walau siswa itu tepat berada di depannya, Yu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa saking gelapnya.

"I- Iya," jawab Yu.

" *sigh* Untung aku ngk nyasar.. dasar lampu sialan! Kenapa sih! Harus mati tiba-tiba!" umpat siswa itu.

"Erm.. lagi nyari tempat duduk? Kalau mau di sebelahku kosong kok," kata Yu sambil meraba-raba sofa disampingnya. Memastikan kalau kursi itu kosong.

"Eh? Oh, thx ya! Tapii.. aku takut jatuh lagi.. bisa tolong tuntun aku?" kata siswa itu.

"Tentu! Ini, pegang tanganku!" kata Yu sambil mencoba memegang tangan siswa laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yu berhasil memgang tangan seseorang. Tapi untuk memastikan, ia bertanya,

"Ini tanganmu?"

"Iya! Bener kok ini tanganku. Oke, jalan pelan-pelan…," jawab siswa itu sambil berjalan dengan –walaupun Yu tidak dapat melihatnya- sangat hati-hati.

Setelah itu…

"Akhirnya…! Duduk juga!" kata siswa itu senang.

"Thanks bgtz ya! Siapapun kau!" lanjutnya.

"Ya sama-sama," jawab Yu singkat.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Lampu tetap saja mati tanpa ada tanda akan hidup lagi. Seorang guru laki-laki mulai merasa kesal dan berteriak,

"MASA URUSAN LAMPU SAJA NGK BISA BENERIN!"

Yu percaya bahwa tampaknya guru itu sedang berbicara dengan orang yang bertugas membetulkan lampu/listrik.

"Ya ampun.. parah banget nih! baru pertama kali selama bertahun-tahun ada peristiwa semacam ini," siswa yang Yu bantu tadi berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Yu.

"Ya yakinlah! Jika ada peristiwa seperti ini di sekolah seperti DON BOSCO, minimal pasti sudah masuk Koran!" jawab siswa itu.

"Oh, begitu."

"Tampaknya kau belum terlalu mengenali sekolah ini."

"Aku murid pindahan. Baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini hari ini," Yu menjelaskan.

"Ohhh! Begitu! Pantes! Namamu siapa murid pindahan?"

"Narukami Yu, dari Inaba."

"Inaba ya? Namaku Mamoru Masamune, aku sudah sekolah di sini sejak kelas satu, jadi kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan,tanyakan saja, oke?" kata Mamoru.

Walau gelap, Yu yakin saat ini Mamoru sedang mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yu tersenyum tentu saja. Hari pertama masuk sekolah baru, langsung dapet temen melalui situasi yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali.

"Heheh lucu juga," batin Yu.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu bersinar di atap, yang Yu yakini tidak mungkin lampu, karena sinar itu bergerak dari bawah ke atas.

'Apa itu?' batin Yu lagi.

Hanya sesaat. Sekitar kurang lebih 2 detik. Kemudian cahaya yang bersinar itu menghilang.

'Apa itu yang barusan?' Yu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama (mungkin 30 menit) lampu-lampu kembali menyala. Terdengar beberapa siswa bernapas lega setelah _black out_ yang terjadi secara mendadak barusan. Tak terkecuali Mamoru.

"AKHIRNYA NYALA JUGAAAA! Sumpah deh, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa."

" _tidak terjadi apa-apa_?" Tanya Yu

Mamoru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan yang beredar sekarang ini?" kata Mamoru.

Yu mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Pembunuhan?" tanyanya.

"Jadi kau memang tidak tahu ya? Okelah aku ceritakan!" jawab Mamoru bersemangat.

Yu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya yang mengingatkannya pada Yosuke. Sesaat kemudian, raut wajah Mamoru berubah menjadi serius.

"Dimulai dari kasus pembunuhan seorang presiden perusahaan berlian. Ditemukan bekas luka tusukan tepat di belakang lehernya. Diketahui seluruh berlian yang tersimpan di brankasnya dicuri."

"Jadi, perampokan ya?" Tanya Yu.

"Polisi semula berpikir begitu, tapi ada yang aneh," jawab Mamoru.

Yu terdiam.

"Lehernya tidak berdarah sama sekali."

Mendengar itu, Yu terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mati tertusuk tanpa mengeluarkan darah? Melihat Yu yg terbelalak, Mamoru mengeluarkan _evil smile_-nya. Lalu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Sebelum kasus itu diselesaikan oleh kepolisian Tokyo, ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan lagi yang sama anehnya."

Yu mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini dan mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Giliran seorang warga sipil yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Ia mati dengan luka tusukan yang sama. Dan juga tanpa mengeluarkan darah."

"Jadi, pelakunya orang yang sama?" Tanya Yu.

Mamoru mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Tapi kali ini, diketahui, korban tidak kehilangan apa-apa. Maksudku.. tidak terjadi perampokan," lanjutnya.

"Berarti hanya membunuh saja..," kata Yu.

"Setelah itu, satu persatu, orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan sampai orang biasa, terbunuh dalam suatu rangkaian khusus."

"Rangkaian?" Yu bertanya lagi. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Polisi menemukan polanya. Semua orang yang terbunuh selalu saja jatuh pada tanggal 3 awal bulan, dengan senjata yang sama, dengan kondisi yang sama, dan juga dengan motive yang sama."

Motive yang sama?

"Tu- Tunggu dulu.. bukankah kau bilang saat warga sipil yang kau ceritakan tadi terbunuh tidak ada barang miliknya dicuri? Sedangkan, bukankah untuk kasus presiden perusahaan berlian itu.. motivenya uang kan?" Tanya Yu sedikit bingung.

"Bukan.. setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, sepertinya untuk berlian yang dicuri itu hanya kedok belaka. Motive yang sesungguhnya adalah membunuh presiden itu."

Yu terdiam lagi.

"Sampai sekarang, tercatat sudah 5 orang yang terbunuh seperti itu. Hari ini tanggal 3, jadi sepertinya… yang ke 6 akan segera menyusul..," kata Mamoru sedikit pelan di bagian akhir.

Dan benar saja…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua murid terdiam. Guru-guru terdiam. Siswi yang empunya suara itu terdiam kaku ketika sosok orang yang ada di depannya jatuh tersungkur.

"KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"PAK KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"PRINCIPAL!"

Terdengar teriakan beberapa guru. Dari semua orang yang ada, hanya 3 orang saja yang dapat bergerak mendekati tubuh kepala sekolah yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Ya, tidak bernyawa..

"Jadi yang ke 6 adalah kepala sekolah kita..," kata Mamoru dengan mata terbelalak. Ia bergetar tidak karuan, kelihatan sekali jika ia sedang ketakutan. Suaranya pun terdengar bergetar.

Yu masih terdiam saja di sana. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" salah satu dari guru-guru itu berteriak.

Guru lain yang ada di sebelahnya langsung mengambil handphonenya dan memanggil ambulans dan juga polisi.

"SEMUA MURID HARAP KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!" guru itu berteriak lagi. Guru dengan tampang sangar itu berteriak lagi.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bergerak. Seluruh siswa terlalu shock untuk bergerak.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU?! KEMBALI KE KELAS!" guru itu berteriak lagi.

Kali ini, seluruh murid mengikuti kata-katanya. Mulai dari siswi yang berteriak tadi, lalu bisa dilihatnya Jessica ikut berlari, lalu diikuti murid-murid yang lain.

Yu memegang pundak Mamoru lalu berkata,

"Ayo kembali ke kelas.."

Mamoru hanya mengangguk kecil. Masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Tetapi akhirnya mereka barhasil keluar dari auditorium.

"Kau kelas berapa Mamoru-kun?" Tanya Yu mulai mencairkan suasana.

"… Oh?! Aku? Aku kelas 3-H," jawab Mamoru masih sedikit bergetar

"Wah, sama dong! Yuk ke kelas bareng-bareng..!" ajak Yu

Mamoru terdiam dengan sikap Yu. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ayo.."

Yu tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil membuat Mamoru tidak ketakutan lagi. Mereka berduapun berjalan bersama menuju ke lantai 3, dimana seluruh kelas 3 berada. Tapi kemudian,

"Yu-senpai!"

Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Jessica.

Jessica berlari menyusul Yu yang berada di depan tangga ke lantai 2.

"Yu-senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jessica. Khawatir terasa ada di dalam suaranya.

"Aku ngk papa kok. Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, kamu ngk papa kan?" Yu balas bertanya.

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa senpai. Wah, parah nih, baru masuk sekolah baru, kok langsung ada insiden kaya gini ya?" Jessica bicara dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi masa depan, kita tidak tahu kalau bakalan begini jadinya kan?" jawab Yu.

Jessica menoleh ke sebelah Yu, dimana Mamoru berada.

"Senpai, temen baru?"

Mengerti bahwa ia sedang dibicarakan, Mamoru pun memperkenalkan diri,

"Aku Mamoru Masamune, kelas 3. Aku teman sekelas Narukami."

Jessica terdiam sesaat. Mamoru pun kebingungan dengan tingkah Jessica yang tiba-tiba diam itu.

Lalu Jessica mulai berbicara,

"_Je ne suis pas seul_"

"Hah?" Yu dan Mamoru ber-hah Bersamaan.

"Jika kau ketakutan, katakan lah kata-kata itu, _Je ne suis pas seul_. Itu akan membantumu merasa lebih baik," jelas Jessica.

Yu dan Mamoru berpandang-pandangan sesaat. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jessica.

"Ya sudah, aku kelas dulu ya! Yu-senpai! Masamune-senpai!"

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Jessica masuk ke dalam lorong sebelah barat, dimana semua kelas 1 terletak.

"Itu tadi bahasa mana Narukami?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Perancis mungkin?" jawab Yu tidak yakin.

Walau masih bingung dengan hal itu, namun akhirnya, Yu dan Mamoru menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Di bawah mereka, masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berlari ke kelas masing-masing. Namun, Yu lebih memilih berjalan, begitu pula dengan Mamoru. Di lantai 2 itu, terdapat kelas 2 dari A sampai J dibangun berjejeran. Di ujung lorong itu, terdapat kamar kecil untuk pria dan kamar kecil untuk wanita, dan sebuah perpustakaan. Yu hanya melihat sekilas, lalu kembali naik ke lantai 3.

Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan lantai 2, hanya saja, keadaan lebih terang karena atap yang terbuat dari kaca, membuat sinar matahari masuk dengan bebas. Anehnya, rasa panas dari sinar itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Mungkin dikarenakan banyaknya AC terpasang di sana.

Kelas Yu berada di sebelah kelas G, berhadapan dengan kelas I di pojok kanan ruangan.

"Ini kelasnya Narukami. Mulai setahun ke depan, mohon bantuannya ya!" kata Mamoru.

"Tentu saja! Mohon bantuannya juga ya! Mamoru-kun!" balas Yu.

Keduanya melempar senyuman, yang kemudian hilang seiring mereka mendengar suara ambulans dari kejauhan.

Semua siswa, baik kelas 1,2 maupun 3, berdesak-desakan di balcony masing-masing kelas. Ya, setiap kelas memiliki balcony tersendiri, yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan luar.

Tampak beberapa guru berlarian ke luar sekolah. Dan sekilas, Yu dapat melihat kepala sekolahnya di angkut menggunakan sebuah tandu. Hanya beberapa dari siswa yang melihat kejadian itu. Karena, kebanyakan balkon dibangun ke arah timur/barat sesuai letak kelas. Dan kelas yang memliki balkon menghadap ke selatan (gerbang sekolah), hanya kelas 2-H, 2-G, 3-I, dan 3-H kelas Yu.

Seluruh siswa terdengar gaduh. Pasti tidak ada yang mengira semua ini akan terjadi. Mengingat bahwa seharusnya hari itu adalah hari bahagia, dimana dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Sebuah tragedy yang mengerikan, menghapus kata-kata bahagia itu.

"Narukami?" panggil Mamoru.

Spontan, Yu menengokkan kepalanya untuk menatap mamoru.

"Tampaknya kau sama sekali tidak takut dengan peristiwa ini," lanjutnya.

Yu terdiam

Dia memang sudah biasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'pembunuhan', mengingat kasus yang dulu pernah terjadi di Inaba.

"Aku sudah biasa.. di tempatku dulu, saat aku pindah ke sana, juga ada kasus pembunuhan berantai, tapi tidak separah ini. Mayat manusia ditemukan menggelantung di sebuah antenna," jelas Yu.

Mamoru pun terbelalak.

"Menggelantung di antenna? Ngeri banget..," ucapnya.

"Tapi pelakunya sudah tertangkap kok! Total hanya ada 3 korban," jelas Yu lagi.

Mamoru mengangguk. Lalu dengan kepala tertunduk, ia berkata,

"Kalau aku.. phobia terhadap mayat. Ya, memang ada banyak orang yang juga takut dengan mayat, tapi untuk kasusku, saking takutnya aku bisa sampai pingsan."

Yu hanya menatap sedih kawan barunya itu.

"Pasti tadi di auditorium kau sangat ketakutan…," katanya.

Mamoru tetap menundukkan kepala. Tetapi, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang tadi itu Narukami! Walau hanya sekedar menanyakan kelasku, tapi semangatmu membuatku tidak takut lagi!"

Yu hanya tersenyum.

"Yaaa,, jangan sampai kau dikalahkan oleh ketakutanmu sendiri!" ucapnya.

Mamoru tertawa kecil.

"Kau membantuku 3 kali.. Aku berhutang padamu!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yu hanya bisa terus tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Dia rasa, dia akan bisa betah di sekolah ini…

"Pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa..," speaker kelas berbunyi.

"Dikarenakan sebuah insiden yang tidak diinginkan, seluruh siswa diharap segera meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Saya ulangi..," speaker itu terus berbunyi,

"Wah, wah, jadinya dipulangin deh!" salah seorang siswa berkata.

"Ya udah! Cepetan yuk! Aku semakin merinding kalo disini terus!" siswi yang ada di sebelahnya berkata.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang berlarian di lantai itu, lantai dua, dan juga lantai satu. Semua siswa tampaknya tidak mau berlama-lama di sekolah dan menaati pengumuman yang tadi dibacakan.

"Ya sudah Narukami! Aku pulang dulu ya! Da Dahh!" teriak Mamoru sambil berlari keluar.

Yu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia tetap tenang. Yu berjalan dengan santai menuju entrance, walau insiden tadi sudah pasti mengejutkannya.

Sesampainya di entrance, dilihatnya Jessica menunggu di bibir pintu masuk.

"Ah! Yu-senpai!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Jes?" Tanya Yu.

"Aku nungguin senpai. Kan tadi pagi senpai udah bantuin aku, ngk mungkin aku ninggalin orang sebaik senpai sendirian di situasi kaya gini kan?" kata Jessica.

Yu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini seseorang memujinya sampai seperti ini.

"You overestimate me," jawabnya.

Jessica hanya mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan sekolah bersama.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang guru. Guru itupun menghadap ke arah mereka dan berkata,

"Apa kalian murid pindahan?"

Dua orang yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Maaf karena kalian harus melewati semua ini di hari pertama sekolah. Tolong jangan takut, ini semua hanya kecelakaan. Oh! Kalian bisa panggil saya Saeko-sensei, saya mengajar matematika dan wali kelas 3-H," jelas guru itu sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah..! berarti sensei wali kelas saya kalau begitu! Nama saya Narukami Yu, kelas 3-H," kata Yu.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang sekolah ini, tanyakan saja padaku! Pasti akan ku jawab!" ucap Saeko-sensei bersemangat.

Yu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk dan berkata,"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Saeko-sensei berpaling ke arah Jessica.

"Dan kau nona manis?" tanyanya.

"U- Umm.. saya Jessica Bailey, 1-B," jawab Jessica malu-malu.

Saeko-sensei hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya masih malu-malu.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, atas semua kejadian ini… acara pembukaan akan diundur besok hari Rabu, jadi hari Selasanya kalian bisa melakukan apa yang kalian mau. Hati-hati di jalan ya?" kata Saeko-sensei ramah.

"Terimakasih, sensei!" jawab Yu yang diikuti Jessica.

Saeko-sensei pun kembali berlari ke arah gedung utama, meninggalkan Yu dan Jessica di halaman sekolah.

Mereka terus berjalan.. akhirnya sampai di sebuah pertigaan, mereka berpisah.

"Sampai jumpa besok Rabu Senpaiii!" teriak Jessica sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Yu.

"Ya!" Yu menjawab.

Yu mengambil jalan ke kiri, sedangkan Jessica ke kanan. Ternyata rumah mereka dekat juga, kalau bisa dibilang.

Tidak lama berjalan, Yu sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tadaimaa..," katanya sembari memasuki rumahnya itu.

Hening.

'Sudah kuduga…' pikir Yu.

Selalu saja begini setiap harinya. Orang tuanya selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Sekali lagi, pekerjaan adalah dinding yang membatasi Yu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka bekerja juga demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Yu membaringkan badannya di sofa. Menyalakan televisi LCD yang ada di sampingnya.

"-korban keenam telah jatuh. Kali ini merupakan kepala sekolah SMA DON BOSCO, Kintaro Sou, 47 tahun-"

Rupanya kematian kepala sekolahnya itu telah sampai ke telinga media. Walau ia hanya melihat ambulans dan polisi saja yang datang waktu itu, rupanya tidak lama setelahnya, paparazzi mulai beraksi.

Yu menutup matanya. Lelah setelah semua yang terjadi. Ketika ia kira bisa tidur dengan tenang, sebuah suara membuatnya membuka matanya…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man…"

Tidak salah lagi.. itu **dia.**

Yu terkejut ketika sadar ia sedang berada di dalam Velvet Room. Tetapi ruangan itu berubah. Tidak lagi sebuah limousine yang ia tahu, melainkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan benda seperti elevator yang bergerak sebagai backgroundnya. Dan juga jam yang terus berputar ke arah yang salah, yang tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa akan berhenti.

"Do not be alarmed! You are fast asleep in the real world," kata Igor. Pria tua berhidung panjang misterius yang selalu bersedia membantunya untuk meng-_fuse _Persona di masa lampau.

"Igor? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini?" tanyanya.

Igor mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya itu.

"Maafkan aku atas perkataanku ini, tetapi… ternyata perjalananmu tidak terhenti semudah yang kau kira…"

"**Belum** terhenti," lanjutnya.

Yu hanya terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang Igor maksudkan.

Ia baru menyadari ada yang aneh..

Igor sendirian…

Maragaret tidak tampak dimana-mana.

"Igor, Margaret ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Ia sedang ada urusan, sehingga tidak bisa ikut menyambutmu sekarang ini," jawab Igor.

Yu hanya mengangguk mngerti.

'Ternyata Margaret bisa keluar Velvet Room juga…,' pikirnya.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu bahwa perjalananku belum terhenti?"

Senyuman Igor semakin melebar.

"Setelah ini, kau akan menghadapi banyak tantangan baru dalam hidupmu, anakku. Tapi jangan takut… kau tidak sendirian. Teman-temanmu akan sekali lagi mendampingimu…"

Yu terkejut. Apa itu berarti, ia akan bertarung bersama teman-temannya lagi?

"Dimulai dari tanda-tanda yang tidak masuk akal… Dilanjutkan dengan tokoh-tokoh baru yang lebih dari normal… Kau akan sekali lagi menjadi bagian dari perubahan dunia..," jelas Igor, penuh dengan teka-teki.

Yu masih tidak mengerti.

Igor tertawa kecil.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti sekarang. Tapi pada waktunya nanti… Kau akan mengerti..," lanjutnya.

"Until then, verywell…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, pandangan Yu mulai berubah menjadi hitam. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Dan ia pun tertidur, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi…

**[07.00 pm, evening…]**

Yu terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mendapati ruangan yang gelap dengan TV yang masih menyala.

"Aku lupa matiin TVnya…," ungkapnya.

'Sepertinya ayah dan ibu juga belum pulang…' ia berbicara dalam hati.

Yu bergegas bangun, dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Tentu saja, setelah menyalakan lampu ruangan terlebih dahulu. Selesai mandi, ia mulai membereskan rumah. Dari menyapu sampai mencuci piring, ia lakukan sendiri. Sudah biasa sih.. kan dulu sering bantuin Nanako selesai'in pekerjaan rumah.

Ia pun membuat semangkuk udon untuk makan malam, dan mulai memakannya sambil menonton TV. Semua berita menyiarkan insiden kematian kepala sekolah Kintaro. Dan polisi masih menyelidikinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang peristiwa ini pak?" Tanya seorang presenter.

"Tentu saja sangat mengejutkan kami, terlebih karena ini bersangkutan dengan 5 kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya," jawab seorang pria yang tampaknya seorang polisi.

"Lalu, apakah sudah ada kemajuan dalam kasus-kasus serupa?" presenter lain bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kami dari pihak kepolisian akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk memecahkan kasus ini," jawab polisi itu lagi.

'Hah, dasar banyak omong tuh polisi. Jelas-jelas sampe jatuh korban ke 6. Apanya yang kemajuan?' pikir Yu

Bosan dengan berita-berita itu, tiba-tiba HandPhone Yu berbunyi. Yosuke menelpon.

"Halo?" Yu menjawab.

"YUUUUUUUUU! AKU KANGENNNNNNNN!" terdengar Yosuke berteriak.

"Hahahaha, jangan lebay deh! Bukannya setiap hari kita telponan melulu?" kata Yu.

"Iya sih.. Tapi tetep aja! Aku kangen sama kamuuuu! Yang lainnya jugaaa! Kapan main ke sini!?" Yosuke berteriak lagi.

"Jangan teriak napa? Aku belom budeg kale! Aku sih ngk tau kapan bisa main ke sana, liburan natal mungkin?"

"MASIH LAMAAAAA!"

"Aku bilang nggak usak teriaakkk!" Yu akhirnya berteriak juga. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat lega dengan berteriak seperti ini.

"Hahahahaha iyaiya! Sorry, Partner! Eh ngomong-ngomong, gimana hari pertama sekolah baru? Bagus ngk sekolahnya?" Yosuke mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh… soal itu…. Yos, kamu harus denger ceritaku deh..," Yu berbicara dengan nada agak sedih.

Mendengar suara Yu berubah, Yosuke mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Memangnya ada apa Yu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Setelah itu, Yu menceritakan semuanya. Terlebih dalam hal meninggalnya kepala sekolahnya, dan tentang kasus pembunuhan aneh yang terjadi di daerah itu. Yosuke yang mendengarnyapun terkejut pada awalnya. Tetapi berubah menjadi tertarik mengenai cerita sahabatnya ini.

"Tu- Tunggu dulu! Korban meninggal tanpa mengeluarkan darah sama sekali? Padahal terdapat bekas luka tusukan di lehernya? Bukankah itu konyol?!" Yosuke mulai berteriak lagi.

"Ya itu yang membuat aneh… bagaimana menurutmu?" Yu bertanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik tanya Naoto aja deh Yu… dia kan detective, pastinya dia tahu hal-hal seperti ini," jawab Yosuke.

"Kau benar juga… oke! Thanks ya, sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku!"

"Nggak usah pake terima kasih segala kali! Kita kan best friend! Iya kan Partner?!" Yosuke menjawab dengan bersemangat.

Yu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kawan baiknya itu.

"Pasti dong! Eh, kalo gitu, aku telpon Naoto dulu ya! Kita lanjutin besok."

"Oke! See you tomorrow! Yu!"

Dengan itu, pembicaraan mereka selesai. Yu pun langsung saja menelpon Naoto, yang langsung saja dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ada apa Senpai? Telpon malam-malam begini?" Naoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano.. Naoto aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Naoto pun mulai penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Boleh, tanya apa?"

"Jika seseorang mendapat sebuah tusukan di lehernya, maka dia akan langsung mati di tempat kan?"

"Tentu saja Senpai."

"Lalu… apakah mungkin jika orang itu mati- tanpa mengeluarkan darah?"

Naoto terkejut. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan Senpainya ini?

"Senpai bercanda ya? Hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin! Jika mendapat luka tusukan, otomatis korban akan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan mayat mengeluarkan darah saat tergores." Naoto menjawab.

"Itu memang mustahil jika difikir secara logika. Tapi kenyataannya, itulah yang terjadi."

"Ha?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku ceritakan Naoto.."

Yu pun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah barunya. Naoto yang mendengarkan pun terdengar terkejut.

"Jadi begitu ya… mungkin ada suatu teknik tersendiri untuk melakukannya… akan aku cari tahu Senpai! Kasus ini mulai membuatku tertarik!" kata Naoto.

Yu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sekali ya Naoto!"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Senpai! Kita kan sahabat!"

Senyuman Yu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa yang Naoto dan Yosuke katakan padanya benar-benar sama. Yu menjadi semakin ingin menemui mereka.

"Yuuu! Kau sudah pulang?!" terdengar suara Ibu Yu dari arah pintu masuk.

"Eh Naoto, sudah dulu ya! Ibuku sudah pulang nih! Titipkan salamku pada yang lainnya ya!" Yu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka disitu, dan langsung menutup HPnya tanpa memberi Naoto kesempatan untuk menjawab.

"Yuuu! Disana kau rupanya! Bagaimana kabar putra ibu tersayang?" kata Ibu Yu sambil memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ah ibu, seperti sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun saja!" jawab Yu masih dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Hahaha! Maklum lah Yu-kun~ ibu kan sama sekali tidak melihatmu tahun lalu.. pantaslah jika ibu masih sangat merindukanmu~~" pelukannya semakin erat. Seakan-akan takut akan berpisah dengan Yu lagi.

"Iya iya iya! Terserah Ibu deh! Lepasin dong! Susah napas nih!" Yu bereteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan '_maut_' Ibunya itu.

"Hahahahaha! Yu kau memang sangat manis ya?" kata Ibu Yu bergurau sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ah! Ibu bisa saja!" jawab Yu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ibu sudah dengar apa yang terjadi di sekolahmu. Kau pasti sangat takut ya? Hari pertama sekolah, sudah ada hal-hal semacam itu," suara Ibu Yu berubah menjadi cemas.

"Nggak kok Bu! Yu kan pemberani seperti Ayah! Hal seperti itu tentu tidak menakutkanku!" Yu bergurau, berusaha membuat Ibunya tersenyum lagi.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini memang bisa saja ya! Ah, bicara tentang ayahmu. Sepertinya dia kerja lembur lagi malam ini. Jadi kau tidak usah menunggu kepulangannya ya! Suara Ibu Yu kembali ceria.

"Jika memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Ah! Ibu mau makan apa? Akan aku masakkan untuk Ibu!"

"Wahh! Sudah lama ibu tidak masak masakanmu Yu-kun! Kalau begitu, kau bisa memasakkan ibu fushiyake?"

"Itu sih kecil! Aku ke dapur dulu ya Bu!"

Setelah itu, Yu memasak masakan yang Ibunya minta. Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan tertawa. Yu pun sekejap melupakan hal buruk yang menimpanya. Baginya, saat-saat dengan ibunya seperti ini sangat jarang. Jadi ia berusaha membuatnya sememoriable mungkin.

**[10.00 pm, late night…]**

Jessica sedang duduk sendirian di meja belajarnya. Mengutak-atik laptop yang ada di depannya. Dinginnya kegelapan malam tidak membuatnya lelah. Meskipun dengan banyak hal yang terjadi hari itu. Ia tetap tidak merasa lelah…

"Dimana kau? Dimana kau berada? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" ia tetap mengatakan hal yang sama terus-menerus.

"Jangan khawatir, bertahanlah sedikit lagi.. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu… **Pasti**.," hanya itulah yang Jessica katakan sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Walaupun malam semakin larut, Jessica masih tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Apakah itu benar? Atau mungkin, Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak lelah…?

_**June, 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tidak begitu cerah. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh awan mendung yang sepertinya siap menurunkan hujan kapan saja. Pada akhirnya, Yu tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia tertidur sebelum ayahnya pulang, dan terbangun setelah ayahnya pergi. Ibunya masih cukup ramah dengan mau membangunkan Yu sebelum ia pergi ke kantor. Sekarang… Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

'Yosuke sama yang lainnya pasti masih di sekolah. Nonton TV, bosen. Jalan-jalan.. Takut hujan di tengah jalan. Enaknya ngapain ya?' pikir Yu.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk internetan saja dengan laptopnya. Setidaknya, hal itu lebih seru daripada hanya menonton TV saja bukan?

'Facebookan sama aja, males. Buka Youtube.. memangnya mau nonton apa? Cari-cari hal yang menarik aja deh di google' pikirnya lagi sembari membuka Mozilla firefox pada laptopnya.

Tidak lama, Yu sudah menemukan hal yang cukup menarik…

"Tanggal 1 bulan Juni lalu, ditemukan sekumpulan anggota mafia ternama di China dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa pada sebuah bar bawah tanah di Beijing, China. Kepolisian setempat masih mencoba mencari tahu, siapa yang cukup kuat untuk membawa mereka menemui ajal. Di China, gang mafia yang bernama '_Jù lóng_' berarti 'naga perkasa' ini sangat ditakuti dan diakui sebagai gang yang paling kuat dan berkuasa oleh gang-gang lainnya. Sangat mengejutkan bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. "Katanya tidak ada bekas luka senjata tajam sama sekali. Jadi kemungkinan besar, pelaku hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik saja. Ya, saya sih tidak tahu pastinya," ungkap seorang warga yang berdiam di dekat bar itu. Sampai saat ini, sosok seseorang yang menjadi pelaku dalam pembantaian tersebut masih dicari-cari oleh kepolisian China," Yu berkomat-kamit membaca berita yang ia temukan.

"Wow, menarik juga..," katanya.

Entah kenapa sejak kapan ia menjadi tertarik dengan kasus pembunuhan. Mungkin hal ini karena peristiwa kemarin? Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Yu memilih untuk tidur siang walaupun saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00 am.

**[City Parks, 08.10 am]**

Jessica sedang duduk sendirian di taman kota. Dengan sebuah laptop dipangkuannya, ia tampaknya sedang membaca sebuah artikel.

'Anggota mafia ternama di China terbunuh?'pikirnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Ia penasaran dengan sosok orang ini, yang mampu mengalahkan yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Jujur saja, Jessica sering mendengar kabar tentang gang '_Jù lóng_' melalui internet sebelummnya. Dikatakan bahwa mereka memiliki lebih dari 10.000 anggota, dan masing-masing tidak pernah sendirian. Jika kau ingin berkelahi, maka itu 1 lawan 10. Terlebih lagi, mereka semua selalu bersenjata api dan sangat brutal dalam membereskan lawannya.

"Siapapun orangnya, ia luar biasa," gumamnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, setetes air jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Langit akhirnya menangis juga. Jessica cepat-cepat mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan taman kota, menuju rumahnya. Dengan tidak bisa menghalangi air hujan untuk membasahi tubuhnya.

'Seharusnya tadi aku bawa payung dari rumah!' sesalnya di dalam hati.

**[Narukami Residence, 10.30 am]**

Yu terbangun dari tidur siangnya, karena mendengar HPnya berbunyi. Tampaknya Naoto meneleponnya. Aneh.. seharusnya ia masih pelajaran saat ini.

"Halo? Naoto, bukannya kamu masih ada di kelas?"

"Ini sedang istirahat Senpai. Makanya aku menelponmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu Senpai! Cara pelaku membunuh korban tanpa membuat korban mengeluarkan darah!"

Hal ini tentu membuat Yu terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Be- Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menggunakan jarum.. Kemungkinan besar pelaku menggunakan teknik akupuntur. Jika jarum ditusukkan pada titik-titik fital tertentu, dapat membuat korban meninggal hanya dengan satu tusukan kecil saja!" Naoto menjelaskan.

"A- Akupuntur? Lalu bagaimana itu menjelaskan tidak adanya darah yang keluar? Bukankah kalau kita tertusuk jarum, pasti masih ada sedikit darah yang keluar?" tanya Yu.

"Kau tidak pernah terapi akupuntur Senpai? Akupuntur hanya menusukkan jarum ke kulit saja tanpa menembus daging. Jadi, kita tidak akan berdarah walaupun ditusuk jarum akupuntur."

"O- Oh? Begitu ya?" Yu merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, dengan menusuk titik fital di belakang leher, korban dapat meninggal begitu saja, tanpa mengeluarkan darah. Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?" Yu mencoba menebak.

"Ya. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari kakekku. Tampaknya ia memiliki teman seorang terapis akupuntur." Kata Naoto menjelaskan.

"Semoga informasi ini membantumu Senpai," sambungnya.

"Ini sangat membantu Naoto. Tanpa bantuanmu, aku yakin akupuntur tidak akan terfikirkan olehku. Terimakasih banyak!" Yu menjawab.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih Senpai. Aku senang bisa membantu Senpai. Eh! Maaf! Tampaknya kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku tutup sampai di sini ya Senpai!"

"Ya Naoto! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!" dengan itu, Naoto menutup telponnya.

Yu bertopang dagu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, teknik yang digunakan untuk terapi, malah digunakan untuk membunuh. Orang jenius macam apa yang dapat menggunakan teknik itu untuk membunuh? Apakah mungkin, dia juga seorang terapis akupuntur?

Yu merasa perlu memberitahukan ini kepada kepolisian setempat. Ia bergegas mengenakan jaket kulitnya, dan mengambil payung. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah. Dalam hujan itu, Yu berlari menuju kantor kepolisian setempat.

Tidak begitu jauh. Kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, ia sudah menemukan sebuah kantor polisi. Ia bergegas masuk. Mendapati ruangan yang sepi hanya dengan seorang polisi muda yang tampak sedang berjaga. Polisi itu mendekati Yu dan berkata,

"Ada apa nak? Kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

'Ramah juga..,' fikir Yu.

"Ano.. bukan itu. Tapi mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk," jawab Yu pada polisi itu.

Polisi muda yang mendengar hal itu tercengang.

"Jika kau ingin mendiskusikan hal itu, lebih baik kau langsung bertemu saja dengan pimpinan kami. Kebetulan ia sedang berada di sini jadi.. ikut aku," kata polisi itu kepada Yu.

Yu hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengikuti polisi muda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya tampak seorang pria. Umurnya sekitar 30-an. Berbadan tegap dengan menggunakan sepasang kacamata berwarna cokelat tua. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah dengan jas hitam, diikuti dengan jeans hitamnya dan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap menghiasi kakinya. Benar-benar sosok yang keren untuk seorang polisi.

"Pak, saya bertemu seseorang yang menemukan petunjuk mengenai kasus pembunuhan kemarin," kata polisi muda itu pada atasannya.

Kepala Polisi yang 'cukup mode' itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sembari tadi menunduk membaca sekumpulan file.

"Begitukah? Shizuo, kau bisa kembali ke posmu. Terimakasih," katanya.

Polisi muda yang bernama Shizuo itupun membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Yu dengan Polisi 'cukup mode' itu sendirian.

"Duduklah nak. Tidak perlu merasa takut, santai saja," tawar Polisi itu sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi yang menghadap meja kerjanya.

"Terimakasih," Yu menjawab simple.

"Namaku Suou Katsuya. Saya berpangkat sebagai jenderal dalam kepolisian. Kebetulan, saya lah yang ditugaskan menangani kasus pembunuhan aneh yang terjadi baru-baru ini di tempat ini. Jika kau mengetahui petunjuk apapun itu, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau membaginya denganku. Tapi, pertama-tama, siapakah dirimu anak muda?" Jendral Suou memperkenalkan diri, yang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan menurut Yu.

"Saya Narukami Yu, siswa kelas 12 di SMA Don Bosco. Saya murid pindahan dari kota kecil bernama Inaba, jadi jujur saja, baru kali ini saya mendengar tentang kasus pembunuhan aneh ini. Setelah 'calon' kepala sekolah saya menjadi korban dalam kasus pembunuhan ini, saya meminta teman saya yang adalah seorang detektif untuk membantu saya," Yu berusaha menyesuaikan ritme perkataan sang Jendral.

Jendral Suou menaikkan alisnya.

"Temanmu seorang detektif?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Teman saya bernama Shirogane Naoto," Yu menjelaskan.

Tampak bahwa Jendral ini terkejut mendengar perkataan Yu.

" 'Sang Pangeran' ya? Tak kusangka kau berteman dengannya. Gadis itu benar-benar seorang jenius untuk usia mudanya," katanya.

'Oohh? Sudah tahu jika Naoto itu wanita rupanya,' fikir Yu.

"Jadi? Informasi apa yang dapat kau berikan kepadaku?" nada suara sang Jendral mulai berubah serius.

Yu menarik nafas panjang.

"Kemungkinan besar pelaku menggunakan teknik akupuntur untuk membunuh korbannya," Yu berbicara dengan satu nafas.

Sang Jendral tercengang.

"Akupuntur?"

Yu kemudian menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang perdebatannya dengan Naoto sebelumnya pada Jendral Suou. Sang Jendral mendengarkan dengan baik mengenai penjelasan Yu.

"Apa yang kau katakan bisa difikirkan secara logis. Benar-benar menarik," komentar sang Jendral.

Setelah mendengar pendapat sang Jendral, Yu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Maaf, sebenarnya luka tusukan di leher korban, luka tusukan semacam apa?"

Sang Jendral tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yu.

"Penjelasanmu menjelaskan semuanya. Luka tusukan itu tidak lain adalah luka tusukan kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat secara kasat mata. Jika senjatanya adalah jarum, maka teknik akupuntur yang kau jelaskan menjadi kuncinya," jelas sang Jendral.

Yu terkejut. Prediksi Naoto benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu ya? Akupuntur.. Tak kusangka aku kalah dengan Gadis jenius itu.. Ucapkan rasa terimakasihku padanya jika ada waktu ya?" pinta sang Jendral.

Yu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati," jawabnya.

Sesaat itu, Yu dan Jendral Suou saling menatap dan saling melempar senyum. Jendral Suou pun memulai pembicaraan kembali,

"Oh ya nak, berikan aku nomor HPmu.. Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk membantuku sesekali waktu."

Yu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, aku juga membutuhkan nomormu Jendral," jawabnya

Mereka berduapun saling bertukar nomor.

"Terimakasih Jendral."

"Terimakasih juga Narukami-kun. Oh- dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebuatan Jendral, cukup panggil saja aku Suou," ucap sang Jendral.

"Eh- terimakasih Suou-san," kata Yu sambil tersenyum

Suou pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Suou-san," kata Yu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, tentu saja. mari ku antar kau ke pintu depan," jawab Suou sambil ikut berdiri.

Yu hanya tersenyum menerima.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor ke pintu depan. Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Membuat hawa yang ada disana semakin dingin dari sebelumnya. Diperjalanan, Yu dan Suou bercakap-cakap mengenai kepribadian masing-masing. Jendral Suou bercerita bahwa ia sebenarnya bertempat tinggal di Sumaru City bersama adiknya. Sekarang, adiknya itu sedang belajar di jenjang universitas. Akademi Angkatan Udara tepatnya. Suou-san tampak seperti orang yang berbeda saat menceritakan adiknya itu. Hal ini membuat Yu teringat akan Nanako. Bagaimana kiranya kabar adik sepupunya yang manis itu ya?

Setelah sampai di pintu depan, Polisi muda bernama Shizuo sudah menunggu di sana. Tampaknya ia terus menjaga tempat itu sesuai perintah Suou-san. Yu dan Suou berjabat tangan sesaat, sebeulm Yu mengambil payungnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kantor Polisi itu.

"Shizuo..," Suou-san mulai berbicara lagi ketika Yu sudah jauh dari pandangan mata.

"Ya Pak!" Shizuo dengan sigap menjawab.

"Cepat selidiki tempat-tempat yang menyediakan terapi akupuntur di kota ini," perintahnya.

"A- Akupuntur Pak?" Shizuo mencoba memastikan.

Jendral Suou mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah Pak! Segera saya lakasanakan!"

Shizuo pun bergegas menuju kantornya dan mulai mencari informasi.

Jendral Suou masih terdiam di pintu masuk. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Siapa gerangan Pembunuh yang cerdik ini?'

**[00.00 pm]**

Yu berjalan di tengah kota dalam hujan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati pertokoan penuh oleh pembeli.

'Bahkan hujan-hujan tetap ada orang yang shopping ya?'

Berbicara tentang shopping, teringatlah olehnya sosok Ebihara Ai. Manager klub basket yang cantik itu, yang pernah sekali memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

'Sungguh, wanita itu sangatlah aneh,' fikirnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mamoru, yang sedang kedinginan di depan sebuah toko tanpa membawa payung. Yu pun mendekati kawannya itu,

"Nggak bawa payung?"

Mamoru tampak terkejut mendengar suara Yu,

"Eh, Narukami-kun? Iya nih.. waktu aku berangkat dari rumah, langit masih cerah-cerah saja, eh tiba-tiba hujan turun.."

"Kamu juga, ngapain kamu di tempat ini saat hari mendung? Aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu, kalau kamu itu orangnya lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah," sambungnya.

Yu sedikit terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku lebih suka di rumah? Dari wajahku? Memangnya bisa ya?' fikirnya.

"Aku sedang ada urusan tadi, lha kamu ngapain di tempat seperti ini saat hari mendung?" Yu balas bertanya. Ia tidak memberitahu Mamoru bahwa ia baru saja dari kantor polisi. Yu tidak mau membuat Mamoru khawatir.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus, makanya aku jalan-jalan. Tidak kepikiran bawa payung, jadinya gini nih! Kebasahan..," jawabnya sedikit menggigil.

"Ya sudah, barengan yuk! Sekalian kalau mau main ke rumahku saja, daripada bosan dirumah seharian," Yu menawarkan sambil menyodorkan payungnya.

Mamoru tampak terkejut sesaat. Lalu, dengan senyuman lebar, ia menjawab,

"Thanks ya! Kamu benar-benar orang yang baik Narukami!"

Mereka pun berbagi payung, dan keduanya berjalan bersama menuju rumah Yu. Selama perjalanan, mereka masing-masing bercerita mengenai topik apapun yang ada dipikiran mereka. Entah itu mengenai lagu, cewek, fashion, sekolah dan yang lainnya. Kebanyakan Mamoru yang bercerita, Yu lebih ke bagian mendengarkan. Mengobrol seperti ini, membuatnya lupa akan segala sesuatu yang telah dilewatinya. Tapi.. tiba-tiba..

"Time never waits..,"

Seseorang, yang berada di sebelah kanannya berbicara. Hanya seorang pejalan kaki biasa, tapi.. Payung hitamnya menutupi wajahnya, Yu tidak bisa melihat siapa itu. Ketika pemuda misterius itu berkata-kata, waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja, mencegah Yu untuk pergi dan mendengarkan apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan.

"It delivers us all to the same end..,"

Pemuda itu berkata lagi.

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes..,"

Dengan itu, waktu seakan kembali berjalan. Yu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum pemuda misterius itu pergi terlalu jauh, Yu dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang pemuda itu katakan,

"And so it begins…"

Pemuda itu pun menghilang dari pandangannya, berjalan menjauhinya. Mamoru yang bingung mengapa Yu berhenti secara mendadak pun berkata,

"Narukami? Ada apa?"

Sadar dari lamunannya, Yu menjawab,

"Ah, ano.. Orang yang tadi itu.."

"Orang? Disini nggak ada siapa-siapa kecuali aku dan kau.."

Yu tercengang. Apa Mamoru tidak bisa melihat pemuda misterius barusan? Apa Mamoru tidak bisa mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan sebelumnya? Apa.. jangan-jangan!

"Narukami?" Mamoru bertanya melihat Yu yang melamun lagi.

"Ah! Nggak papa kok! Hahaha! Ya udah yuk! Hujannya tambah deres nih! Rumahku sudah deket kok! Hahaha!"

Yu berjalan cepat,

"Oi! Jangan tinggalin aku sendirian dong!"

Tanpa ia sadari, Yu meninggalkan Mamoru dengan jalan cepatnya itu. Ya, bukan jalan cepat sih. Lebih mirip 'berlari'. Mamoru hanya mengejarnya dari belakang sambil sweatdrop.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Yu. Mamoru terpukau sesaat, melihat rumah Yu yang tidak begitu besar, tapi dipenuhi oleh ukiran-ukiran artistik bagaikan museum.

"Ayo masuk," Yu menawari.

"I- Iya!" Mamoru hanya menjawab sedikit canggung.

Yu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

Merekapun masuk kedalam. Yu segera menutup payungnya dan menggantungnya di sebelah rak sepatu. Mamoru hanya mengikuti Yu saja. Merekapun masuk ke ruang tamu, tempat Yu tertidur sambil meninggalkan TV yang menyala. Mamoru semakin terpukau dengan patung-patung atau vas-vas antik yang menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Yu..," ia berkata.

Yu hanya menjawab dengan nada bingung,

"Apa?"

Mamoru terus menatapi benda-benda antik di ruangan itu.

"Kau orang kaya ya?"

Yu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kawannya ini. Memang, jika orang melihat atau memasuki rumahnya untuk pertama kali, dapat dipastikan orang itu akan menganggap bahwa Yu adalah orang kaya.

"Ya.. aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku kaya.. Orangtuaku lah yang kaya..," Yu menjawab.

Mamoru hanya mengangguk saja sambil terus mencermati segala sudut ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah makan Mamoru? Jika belum, akan aku buatkan makan siang sekalian," Yu bertanya.

"Ah! Aku belum! Aku belum!" Mamoru menjawab antusias. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dimakannya nanti.

Yu hanya tersenyum dan pergi menuju dapur.

Jika biasanya Yu hanya makan makanan cepat saji atau memasak makanan simple, kali ini ia ingin agar Mamoru mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak steak. Yu segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dari lemari es, dan mulai memasak. Untuk minumannya, Yu sudah mempersiapkan sebotol sasarparila untuk berdua.

Ketika semua hidangan sudah selesai, Yu segera membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Mamoru! Sudah selesai nih! Ayo makan bersama di ruang makan!" teriaknya.

Tidak lama, Mamoru langsung datang. Matanya bersinar-sinar mengagumi makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"W- Wow… ini semua kamu yang bikin Narukami?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Iya.. aku sering diajari ibuku," jawab Yu.

"Ka- Kalau begitu.. Itadakimasu!"

Mamoru langsung memotong daging steak yang ada dan memakannya. Ia terdiam sesaat, dengan garpu yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ma- Mamoru?" Yu bertanya takut. Ia takut bahwa masakannya tidak enak. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia memasak steak.

"I- Ini..," Mamoru berkata sambil bergetar.

"INI LUAR BIASAAA!" teriaknya gembira.

Yu bernapas lega. Syukurlah, kawannya ini menyukai masakannya. Yu pun mulai makan. Terkagum-kagum dengan rasa masakannya sendiri.

'Tak ku sangka aku sepandai ini dalam memasak..,' fikirnya.

"Goshijou-sama deshita!"

"Eh! Cepet banget?!" Yu terpukau dengan kecepatan Mamoru dalam memakan masakannya.

"Ehehehehe.. habis enak banget sih..," Kata Mamoru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yu hanya tersenyum sambil terus memakan makanannya yang belum habis.

"Kau tahu?"

Mamoru mulai memulai pembicaraan sambil menunggu Yu menyelesaikan santapannya. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku masuk sekolah Don Bosco karena mendapat beasiswa. Aku warga sipil biasa yang pas-pasan saja, jadi tidak mungkin aku dapat bersekolah di sana dengan kemampuan keluargaku saja. Saat pertama kali masuk sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu diejek oleh anak-anak lain karena keadaan keluargaku yang pas-pasan. Akibatnya, aku tidak punya banyak teman. 2 tahun aku terus seperti itu.. Kadang-kadang aku ingin keluar dari sekolah itu, karena beberapa kakak kelas bertindak kelewatan mem-bullyingku. Tapi.. teringat wajah orangtuaku yang sangat gembira ketika aku memperoleh beasiswa ke sekolah itu, aku dapat bertahan sampai saat ini..," Mamoru bercerita.

Ia kemudian menatap Yu yang hampir selesai dalam kegiatannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku diundang ke rumah seseorang yang bersekolah di sana, terimakasih Narukami.. kau benar-benar berbeda dari orang-orang yang selama ini aku jumpai," ia melanjutkan.

Yu hanya tersenyum melihat Mamoru senang.

"Don't sweat it..," katanya.

Mamoru mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang ia kepalkan, berharap Yu membalas sapaannya.

Yu pun mengepalkan tangannya, dan menyatukannya dengan kepalan tangan Mamoru. Membalas sapaannya, senyuman Mamoru semakin melebar.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Mamoru berbunyi. Mamoru segera mengambil handphonenya itu, menarik tangannya kembali. Yu pun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Halo? Bu?"

Sepertinya Ibu Mamoru menelponnya.

"Aku nggak papa kok.. aku bertemu dengan temanku dan pergi ke rumahnya.. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dia cowok kok! Eh? Ayah butuh bantuan? Ok ok aku segera pulang," Mamoru bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya lewat telpon.

"Maaf ya Narukami.. aku harus pulang sekarang.. Ayahku membutuhkan bentuanku.," katanya. Terdengar beberapa sesalan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. ayo ku antar ke pintu depan..," Yu menjawab.

"Ok! Eh bentar aku belum minum! *gulp* *gulp*. Thanks sekali lagi ya!" kata Mamoru sambil menghabiskan segelas sasarparila dalam dua tegukan.

Yu dan Mamoru pun pergi ke pintu depan. Saat itu, hujan sudah reda dan matahari mulai bersinar lagi. Setelah memastikan Mamoru telah pergi dengan aman sampai Yu tidak melihatnya lagi, Yu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**[03.35 pm]**

Yu segera membereskan sisa makan siang sebelumnya, dan mencuci piring-piring serta alat-alat lain yang ia gunakan tadi. Yu memang sudah diajarkan untuk mandiri. Walau di rumah semewah itu pun, keluarganya tidak pernah menyewa seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Tidak perlu, karena masing-masing anggota keluarga selalu bekerja sama untuk membersihkan rumah. Walau Yu lah yang paling sering. Tapi, Yu tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hal itu.

"Sudah jam 3 ya?" Yu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat jam dinding antik di atas sebuah foto.

Foto ia, ibunya, dan ayahnya bersama saat ia masih berumur 12 tahun.

Yu kembali tersenyum, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu, orangtuanya belum terlalu sibuk dan lebih sering meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Selalu makan malam bersama, selalu bercerita bersama, selalu tertawa bersama. Tidak seperti sekarang. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua itu tinggal masa lalu belaka.

Selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Yu kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Hari itu sungguh membosankan. Yu tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Sekarang.. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?

"Internetan.. males. Jalan-jalan.. terlanjur sore. Mending nelpon Yosuke aja deh," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yu pun mengambil HPnya dan menelpon Yosuke. Saat itu, pasti Yosuke dan yang lainnya sudah pulang. Paling-paling dia bantu-bantu di Junes kalau nggak ada kerjaan. Tidak lama, Yosuke langsung menjawab,

"Yu? What's up?"

Suaranya tampak gembira seperti biasanya.

"Yos, temenin ngobrol yuk? Aku nggak ada kerjaan nih..," Yu berbicara dengan nada bosan.

"Ho? Rupanya kau bisa bosan juga ya Yu? Hahahaha tentu saja Partner!"

Yu tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Yosuke. Mereka berduapun mulai berbincang-bincang. Yu menceritakan semua yang ia lewati hari itu. Tidak seperti Mamoru, Yu percaya bahwa Yosuke pasti tidak akan kaget dengan ceritanya. Dan ia tidak perlu takut jika Yosuke akan khawatir, Karena ia PASTI tidak akan khawatir.

"EH?! AKUPUNTUR?!" Yosuke berteriak tidak percaya.

Yu sudah menduga bahwa akan begini jadinya, maka ia pun menjauhkan HPnya dari lubang telinganya dengan sigap.

"Iya.. nggak kepikiran banget kan? Bahkan jendral polisi itu pun tidak percaya saat aku pertama kali mengatakannya," Yu menjawab ketidak percayaan Yosuke.

"W- Wow.. Naoto yang memberitahumu itu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku ya?" suara Yosuke terdengar sebal.

"Naoto mungkin tidak tahu kalau kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini, jadi mungkin ia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," Yu mencoba membela Naoto.

"Bisa juga sih.. ngomong-ngomong! Yu!" Yosuke tampaknya ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Rise kembali ke dunia infotainment musim semi lalu? Dia tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian publik lagi!" Yosuke melanjutkan.

Yu sedikit kaget. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat Rise di TV? Apa karena kasus pembunuhan ini terlalu populer untuk menyita perhatian publik? Sehingga Rise yang kembali menjadi idol tidak dipedulikan?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Aku sempat khawatir ia akan sedih jika tidak bisa mengambil posisinya kembali menjadi idol. Tampaknya perkiraan ku salah ya?"

"Aku juga kok Yu! Pertamanya aku juga khawatir, tapi karena ia berusaha keras, akhirnya jadi idol lagi deh! Malah ia semakin terkenal karena sebelumnya pernah berhenti menjadi idol!" suara Yosuke kembali ceria.

Yu hanya ikut tersenyum saja.

Mereka berdua terus membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik, yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus pembunuhan atau hal lain yang mengerikan. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pm. Sudah kurang lebih 2 jam mereka berbincang-bincang seperti itu. Tapi, tampaknya keduanya tidak merasa ingin menutup telfonnya. Sampai akhirnya..

"EH?! PULSAKU MAU HABIS?!"

Yu hanya sweatdrop mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Sorry ya Yu.. kayaknya aku harus angkat telpon deh sekarang..," suara Yosuke tampak sedih. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Yu.

"Ya sudah.. Besok kan kita bisa ngobrol lagi..," Yu berusaha menghibur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai besok lagi ya! Yu!"

"Kau juga! Yosuke!"

Dengan itu, perbincangan mereka selesai.

Yu sangat senang bisa mengobrol seperti tadi dengan Yosuke. Diantara teman-temannya, Yosuke lah yang terpilih menjadi sahabat karibnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa bosan jika ada Yosuke yang menghiburnya. Tingkahnya yang konyol dan cerewet itu, membuat Yu dapat melupakan segala masalahnya.

"Yu-kun~~~ Ibu pulangggg!" terdengar suara ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Kamar Yu berada di lantai 2, jadi sudah pasti ibunya itu ada di lantai satu. Yu bergegas menyambut ibunya di bawah, yang disambut oleh senyuman hangat ibunya.

Ibu Yu lalu menyadari bahwa peralatan makan di rak piring terlihat baru dicuci. Ia pun bertanya pada Yu,

"Tadi ada tamu ya? Kok peralatan makannya terlihat baru dicuci?"

Yu pun ikut menegok ke arah rak piring di dapur, yang terletak disebelah ruang tamu itu.

"Oh, tadi aku ketemu temenku di jalan. Saat itu hujan dan dia tidak membawa payung, jadi aku ajak dia ke rumah untuk makan siang," jelas Yu.

"Ho~? Padahal sekolah belum dimulai dan kau sudah punya teman? Putra ibu benar-benar hebat ya? Hohohohoho," Ibu Yu mulai tertawa.

Yu hanya ikut tertawa saja.

Setelah itu, Yu berbincang-bincang sesaat dengan Ibunya, sambil mempersiapkan makan malam. Kali ini, ibu Yu yang memasak. Semangkuk okonomiyaki untuk berdua tampaknya sudah cukup. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat untuk pelengkapnya. Walau keluarga Yu terbilang kaya, namun mereka masih mencoba hidup sederhana. Tentu saja ini membantu keuangan keluarga karena mereka bisa menabung. Tentang patung atau vas-vas antik itu.. Ayah Yu lah dalang dibalik semuanya. Ayahnya merupakan 'maniak' benda classic, jadi maklum rumahnya seperti museum dari sudut pandangan orang.

**[09.00 pm]**

"Sepertinya Ayahmu kerja lembur lagi..," Ibu Yu menghela napas panjang setelah berkata demikian.

Mereka berdua kini tengah menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ruangan di lantai 2, di depan kamar Yu.

"Bu.. sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin tanya ini tapi, sebenarnya kerjaan ayah itu apa sih?" Yu bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu pekerjaan ayahnya. Kalau ibunya ia tahu. Ibunya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang sebagai asisten manager, dan juga seorang designer internasional. Walau terkenal, ibunya sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan nama 'Miyami Kushiki' saat sedang bekerja sebagai designer. Karena katanya, "Jika orang-orang tahu siapa Ibu, nanti akan repot kan?". Itu juga sebabnya mengapa tahun lalu ia pergi ke Perancis untuk mengikuti konfrensi para designer terkenal di seluruh dunia. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengggunaka nama 'Miyami Kushiki', walau paspornya jelas-jelas mengatakan 'Narukami Akiko'. Sedangkan ayahnya.. yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ayahnya seseorang yang sangat-sangat sibuk.

"Oh? Kau tidak tahu Yu-kun? Ayahmu adalah seorang Diplomat," kata Ibunya.

Yu terkejut bukan kepalang.

Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya orang penting, tapi.. Seorang DIPLOMAT?! Tidak aneh jika dia jarang pulang ke rumah.

"Dia bekerja di kantor pusat. Ia disediakan 1 kamar disana, menjaga kalau ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang menyebabkan dia harus menginap. Atau seperti tahun lalu, ia ditugaskan pergi ke China untuk menyerahkan surat permintaan kerja sama," ibu Yu berkata lagi.

"Diplomat ya?" Yu bergumam.

Tiba-tiba, handphone ibunya berbunyi. Ibunya dengan sigap mengangkat telpon itu ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang menelpon malam hari itu.

"Halo? Ayah? Ada apa?"

Tampaknya Ayah Yu yang menelpon.

"Hm? Iya, Yu sedang ada disini bersamaku.. Baiklah."

Ibu Yu lalu mengaktifkan loudspeaker, sehingga Yu dapat mendengar apa yang akan Ayahnya katakan.

"Yu? Kau di sana?" suara Ayahnya terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Iya yah, aku disini," jawab Yu.

"Maaf karena Ayah belum sempat menemuimu baru-baru ini. Ayah sangat sibuk. Maafkan ayah Yu.," suara ayahnya tampak menyesal dan lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa yah. Aku tahu ayah sibuk. Jangan memaksakan diri ya?" Yu menjawab.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Ayah tahu batas kemampuan ayah!" suara ayahnya terdengar ceria sekarang.

Yu tersenyum puas, mengetahui ayahnya baik-baik saja.

"Emm.. ano.. tampaknya Ayah tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Banyak hal yang harus ayah selesaikan. Ayah ingin memberitahumu ini, karena ayah takut kalau lama-kelamaan kau akan membenci ayah karena tidak pernah pulang ke rumah," ayah Yu mulai menjelaskan.

"Tidak yah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci ayah? Tanpa ayah, aku tidak aka nada di dunia ini kan?" Yu mencoba menghibur ayahnya itu. Ibunya yang ikut mendengarkan tersenyum. Dan ia dapat merasakan ayahnya tersenyum juga.

"Haha! Kau memang anak baik Yu.. Ayah bersyukur menikahi ibumu. Hahahahaha! Kalau begitu, ayah sudahi dulu ya! Ayah masih banyak pekerjaan," Ayah Yu menjawab.

"Ya! Jangan memaksakan diri ya yah!"

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan putramu..," Ibu Yu ikut menimpali.

"Pasti! Baiklah, ayah akan telpon lagi jika ada waktu. Malam!"

Sambungan telah terputus sebelum Yu dan Ibunya sempat menjawab. Keduanya hanya berpandang-pandangan sesaat, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang Yu. Hari sudah malam, dan besok kau akan sekolah. Ibu juga sudah ngantuk," Ibu Yu berbicara.

"Baiklah. Ibu mimpi indah ya..," Yu membalas.

"Kau juga Yu," Ibunya pun membalas, lalu masuk ke kamarnya, di lantai yang sama tetapi cukup jauh dari kamar Yu.

Yu pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyiapkan tasnya untuk sekolah besok, dan pergi tidur.

_**June, 5**__**th **__**2012**_

Hari Rabu telah tiba. Hari ini akan diadakan acara pembukaan di sekolah yang seharusnya diadakan hari Senin lalu. Yu menyadari ibunya telah berangkat duluan ke kantor dari sebuah notes di atas meja telpon yang berbunyi,

'Yu, maaf ibu berangkat duluan. Ibu tidak mau membangunkanmu ketika kau masih tidur, jadi ibu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sarapanmu ada di ruang makan. Kesukaanmu, roti panggang dan 2 _sunny side up eggs _;D. Hati-hati di jalan ya Yu! GBU!

IBU'

Yu hanya tersenyum membacanya. Ia bergegas ke ruang makan untuk mendapati apa yang ibunya tulis tadi. Ia segera makan dan membereskan sisanya. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu rumah dan mulai berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, Yu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"YU SENPAII!"

Tidak salah lagi. Itu suara Jessica.

Yu pun menghampiri Jessica yang saat itu berada di depan pintu gedung utama. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa Jessica tidak sendirian.

"Mamoru?" katanya.

"Hehehe, aku ketemu Jessica-chan di jalan tadi dan memutuskan untuk sekalian menunggumu," jawab Mamoru dengan senyuman lebar.

Yu tersenyum balik.

"Ayo Senpai-tachi! Acara pembukaan akan segera dimulai!" Jessica mengingatkan. Dua orang yang diingatkan pun mengangguk bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga, bersama murid-murid lain pergi ke auditorium. Disana, Yu dan Mamoru berpisah dengan Jessica, dan segera mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, tampak seorang guru, yang pertama kali ditemui Yu dan Jessica di ruang Guru, berjalan ke atas panggung di tengah ruangan. Ingat bahwa ruang auditorium itu mirip dengan lapangan baseball? Panggung itupun berada di tengah-tengah, seperti lapangan yang ada di tengah-tengah studio baseball.

"Selamat pagi, dan selamat datang kembali di Sekolah Menengah Atas DON BOSCO ini," guru itu mulai berpidato.

"Saya, Sakutaro Ryou, adalah wakil kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Namun, mulai dari sekarang, saya akan menjadi kepala sekolah kalian. Dikarenakan insiden yang mengerikan 2 hari yang lalu."

Mendengar perkataan Sakutaro-sensei, seluruh siswa yang ada menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu pula Mamoru yang ada disebelahnya.

"Angkatlah kepala kalian anak-anakku! Yakinlah, bahwa siapapun yang melakukan hal yang keji ini, akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal!"

Semua siswa pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menyahut. Setuju dengan perkataan Sakutaro-sensei. Dari jauh, Yu dapat melihat Jessica, yang entah kenapa, tampaknya marah dengan perkataan Sakutaro-sensei.

'Kenapa dia?' fikirnya.

"Semuanya! Mohon tenang! Mari kita serahkan kasus ini ke tangan kepolisian, dan berdoa supaya dalang dibalik semua ini tertangkap."

Dengan kata-kata itu, semua murid kembali tenang.

'Luar biasa.. Semuanya melakukan apa yang Sakutaro-sensei katakan.,' fikir Yu lagi.

"Sekarang.. Kami, keluarga besar Don Bosco! Menyambut semua murid kelas 10.. Yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami sebentar lagi.. Dan juga murid-murid pindahan.. Yang telah memilih sekolah ini diantara sekolah lainnya.. Kami berharap kalian semua nyaman berada di sekolah ini.. Dan ikut menyebarkan nama SMA DON BOSCO ke seluruh dunia.. Agar dunia tahu, bahwa kitalah, YANG NOMOR SATU!"

Setelah Sakutaro-sensei mengatakan kata-kata 'yang nomor satu', seluruh siswa, baik kelas 10, 11 maupun kelas 12, ikut menyahut.

'Apa ini? pidato perang?' Yu sweatdrop sendiri. Tidak sadar bahwa Mamoru juga ikut menyahut.

"Dalam kurung waktu 1 tahun ini.. Mari kita semua berjuang sekuat tenaga! Berjuang untuk menyiapkan masa depan yang cerah! Untuk membanggakan nama SMA DON BOSCO! Kita semua bisa melakukannya.. Dengan menjadi NOMOR SATU DI ANTARA SEMUANYA!"

Semua siswa menyahut lagi. Guru-guru pun ikut menyahut. Beberapa siswa berdiri saking semangatnya. Sepertinya hanya Yu dan Jessica saja yang tidak menyahut. Berbicara tentang Jessica.. Ia tampaknya semakin marah dengan apa yang Sensei katakan.

'Dia kenapa sih? Yu berfikir lagi.

Sakutaro-sensei melanjutkan pidatonya. Keadaan semakin bersemangat dengan setiap perkataannya. Acara pembukaan itu benar-benar berubah menjadi pidato sebelum perang. Yu hanya mendengarkan kata demi kata, dan ikut bertepuk tangan ketika pidato itu selesai. Jujur, baru pertama kali ini Yu melihat orang berpidato sesemangat itu. Bahkan dapat mempengaruhi orang-orang disekitarnya untuk menyahut. Benar-benar sosok yang luar biasa.

Diperjalanannya ke kelas, Yu dan Mamoru berbincang-bincang sesaat.

"Sakutaro-sensei selalu keren seperti biasanya! Bahkan aku sampai terbawa arus dan ikut menyahut. Benar-benar orang yang keren!" Mata Mamoru berbinar-binar mengatakannya.

"Memang Sakutaro-sensei selalu berpidato seperti itu? Sampai-sampai semua orang menyahut dengan perkataannya," Yu bertanya.

Mamoru mengangguk mantap.

"Iya! Itu sudah merupakan ciri khas Sakutaro-sensei. Oleh sebab itu, ia menjadi guru terfavorit sepanjang masa!" jawab Mamoru.

Yu hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Yu tidak bertemu dengan Jessica sepanjang perjalanan ini. Biasanya ia akan berteriak, "Yu-senpai!" dan berlari ke arahnya. Tidak biasanya Jessica tidak mencarinya. Dan tadi itu.. Saat acara pembukaan, Jessica tampak sangat marah akan sesuatu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Narukami? Halooo~? Narukami-kun?" Mamoru terheran karena Yu tiba-tiba melamun.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, aku ngelamun tadi. Hahahaha..," Yu pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih? Sampe ngelamun gitu?" Mamoru bertanya khawatir.

Yu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak mikirin apa-apa kok! Cuma terkadang aku memang sering ngelamun gitu! Hahaha," Yu menjawab. Berusaha tidak membuat Mamoru khawatir lagi.

"Begitukah? Hahaha! Kau punya kebiasaan yang aneh juga rupanya!" Mamoru ikut tertawa.

Yu pun membalas dengan ikut tertawa. Lalu, mereka berdua pun sampai di kelas mereka.

**[3-H Classroom, 08.30 am]**

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan! Nama saya Saeko Smith! Saya mengajar matematika dan akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk 1 tahun ini!" Saeko-sensei mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah kenal dengan saya, tapi saya lihat.. ada wajah-wajah baru rupanya..," Saeko-sensei melihat ke arah Yu, lalu ke belakangnya. Apa ini berarti.. Ada murid pindahan selain dirinya di kelas itu?

"2 orang di barisan ini! Yang berambut abu-abu dan yang berambut hitam panjang! Mohon perkenalkan diri kalian di depan! Supaya semuanya tahu siapa anda!" Saeko-sensei menjuk ke barisan Yu.

Yu dan seorang anak baru lainnya, yang adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam yang tampak 'tomboy' pun maju ke depan. Perkenalan di mulai dari Yu.

"Nama saya Narukami Yu. Saya pindahan dari Inaba. Mohon bantuannya selama 1 tahun ke depan," katanya sambil membungkuk.

Murid-murid lainnya, termasuk Mamoru, hanya bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman hangat di masing-masing wajah mereka. Yu lega karena kedatangannya disambut dengan baik. Selanjutnya, adalah wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Nayla Grishilde, saya pindahan dari Belanda. Ibu saya seorang Jepang dan ayah saya seorang Belanda. Jadi saya tidak begitu mirip orang Belanda, karena saya lebih mirip Ibu saya. Mohon bantuannya 1 tahun kedepan," Nayla pun membungkuk.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan menyelimuti kelas itu sekali lagi. Yu dan Nayla pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian sudah dengar? Harap bantu mereka jika mereka kebingungan dengan sekolah ini ya anak-anak!" Saeko-sensei berkata.

"YAA!" semua murid menjawab dalam satu sinkroni.

"Sekarang, aku yakin mereka juga ingin mengetahui nama kalian. Kalau begitu! Untuk semuanya kecuali 2 orang tadi! Harap bergilir memperkenalkan diri masing-masing di depan!"

Semua murid pun, dimulai dari yang paling pojok kiri depan, memperkenalkan diri. Ada sekitar 28 anak di kelas itu. Selain Yu, Mamoru, dan Nayla, yang lainnya adalah:

- Hanazawa Satoko - Hikari Yuuya - Maboru Satoshi - Claus Wallington

- Suzuki Ryoume - Ronald Clerk - Namizawa Kuuga - Minami Souji

- Maria Esmeralda - Fushige Rika - Maebara Shin - Saenoki Yuka

-Ogawa Jun - Tsukimori Tsukasa - Takahashi Kido - Ayuzawa Luka

- John Yolan - Rose Mariame - Kagami Ryuga - Yagami Sojirou

- Ekawa Miru - Sakuraba Yui - Akira Mitsu -Kazuko Mai

- Sakutaro Jin

Eh?

'Sakutaro.. Jin?' Yu sedikit kaget mendengar nama 'Sakutaro'. Apakah dia anaknya Sakutaro-sensei?

"Begitulah! Tolong hafalkan nama teman kalian masing-masing, karena kalian akan duduk dalam 1 kelas selama setahun! Seharusnya, hari pertama belum mulai pelajaran.. tapi karena kita sudah mundur 2 hari, kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini!" Saeko-sensei mendeklamasi.

"EH?!" seluruh kelas ber-eh bersamaan. Tidak terkecuali Yu.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak membawa buku pelajaran, karena memang belum disuruh beli. Maka hari ini kita akan mempelajari basicnya dulu!" Saeko-sensei melanjutkan.

Seluruh siswa mau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran yang ada.

**[Break Time, 11.00 am]**

Akhirnya waktu istirahat datang juga. Walau Saeko-sensei berkata bahwa mereka hanya mempelajari basicnya saja, nyatanya hari itu terasa sama saja dengan hari-hari biasa. Memang, materi kelas 12 sebagian besar hanya mengulangi materi kelas 10 dan 11. Oleh sebab itu, Yu tidak merasa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Dia dan Mamoru bercakap-cakap di kelas itu hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

"Bagaimana Narukami? Sudah mulai terbiasa?" Mamoru bertanya.

"Sedikit.. tempat ini berbeda sekali dengan sekolahku dulu. Terlebih di sini banyak siswa asingnya," Yu menjawab.

Mamoru hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yu.

"Aku juga belum terbiasa saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini," Mamoru berkata.

Yu menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Eh, Mamoru.. Sakutaro Jin.. Apa dia anaknya Sakutaro-sensei?" Yu bertanya mengingat nama itu.

"Oh! Iya, dia putra tunggal Sakutaro-sensei. Seperti Ayahnya, dia punya teknik yang sama dalam berpidato. Hehehe..," Mamoru menjawab.

Yu pun tersenyum geli mengingat pidato pembukaan Sakutaro-sensei sebelumnnya.

"Like father like son ya, kalau begitu?" tiba-tiba ada suara baru menimpali.

Alhasil, Yu dan Mamoru terkejut. Rupanya Nayla mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?! Aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya,' fikir Yu.

"Hahaha! Maaf aku ikut menerobos saja. Kalian tidak perlu terkejut begitu kali!" suara Nayla yang bersemangat meringankan atmosfir yang ada.

"Grishilde ya? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Mamoru memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Yu.

"Nayla saja! Grishilde sedikit aneh bagiku. Dari tadi lah.. sejak bel istirahat berbunyi!" Nayla menjawab.

'Dari tadi?' Yu kebingungan sendiri.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Tentang si Jin itu.. Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang dirinya?" Nayla bertanya.

Yu dan Mamoru kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Nayla.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu suka yaaa?" Mamoru mencoba bergurau.

"Bukan gitu kali! Aku cuma penasaran sama putranya Sakutaro-sensei itu!" Nayla menjawab dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hehehe, cuman bercanda kok! Kalo tentang dia sih.. yang aku tahu dia deket banget sama Ayahnya. Mereka tinggal di rumah mewah No. 76 jalan Aka. Ultahnya tanggal 8 Juni. Terus.. apa lagi ya?" Mamoru menjawab.

Yu dan Nayla tertegun mendengar jawaban Mamoru itu.

"Kamu kayaknya kenal banget sama dia," Nayla mencoba menebak.

Sebenarnya, Yu juga berfikir demikian.

"Hehe.. iya! Aku sangat mengagumi Sakutaro-sensei, makanya aku juga menyelidiki tentang Jin!" jawab Mamoru antusias. Untunglah tidak didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Nayla tersenyum yang entah kenapa, menurut Yu, seakan-akan dia menang dalam suatu lomba.

"Begitukah? Kamu tampaknya seorang yang pandai dalam mencari iformasi Moru-kun," Nayla berkata.

"Moru-kun?" Yu dan Mamoru berkata bersamaan.

"Haha! Jika kau tidak suka, aku akan memanggilmu Mamoru. Hanya saja, Moru lebih terdengar manis kan?" Nayla berkata sambil tetap memiliki senyuman itu di wajahnya.

"E- Eh? Oh! Ng- Nggak papa kok! Haha..," wajah Mamoru merona merah.

"Ehem! Ya.. kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku sering membaca data-data di perpustakaan, untuk mencari tahu tentang Sakutaro-sensei. Aku juga sering bertanya pada orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Jadi.. begitulah!" Mamoru melanjutkan.

"Perpustakaan.. ya?" Nayla mengecilkan suaranya, namun tetap didengar oleh Yu.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian, Saeko-sensei pun datang dan mereka melanjutkan pelajaran kembali hari itu. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk hari pertama sekolah.

Pukul 02.00 pm, kegiatan sekolah segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bersiap pulang. Dia dan Mamoru berjalan bersama sambil bercakap-cakap. Yu tidak melihat Jessica dimana-mana dalam perjalanannya.

'Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan teman yang baru,' fikir Yu.

Dia kemudian juga tersadar bahwa ia tidak melihat Nayla dimana-mana. Seingatnya, Nayla masih ada di kelas saat dia keluar. Apa mungkin dia punya urusan lain? Dan senyumannya tadi.. yang seakan-akan dia menang akan sesuatu terus menggema di kepala Yu.

'Kenapa sih aku ini?! Sejak kapan aku jadi sangat peduli tentang orang yang baru saja aku kenal?' Yu berfikir lagi, bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Seberapapun keras ia mencoba melupakan rasa tidak enaknya itu.. Rasa khawatir tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ada sesuatu tentang dua orang itu yang membuat Yu merasa takut dan khawatir. Tapi apa? Apa hal yang aneh tentang keduanya? Mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja bukan? Lalu apa yang membuat rasa tidak enak dan tidak nyaman ini?

"Narukami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Mamoru membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnnya.

"Eh?" Yu hanya ber-eh secara respon.

"*sigh* kebiasaan melamun itu lagi ya? Hati-hati lho Narukami-kun.. Nanti bisa kesurupan! Hehehe..," Mamoru mencoba bergurau.

"E- Eh?! Jangan ngomong gitu! Nanti kalo aku kesurupan beneran gimana?! Kamu yang tanggung jawab!" Yu pun tertangkap oleh gurauan Mamoru.

"Hahahaha! Bercanda kali, bercanda!" Mamoro pun tidak bisa menahan tertawanya.

Yu hanya tersenyum.

Dia suka sekali dengan atmosfir ini.. Atmosfir yang ringan dan penuh dengan gurauan. Ia teringat sosok kawan baiknya yang dapat menciptakan atmosfir yang sama. Hanamura Yosuke, sahabatnya.

Ia dan Mamoru pun berpisah di tengah jalan. Yu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mendapati Ibunya sudah menunggunya disana. Ia pun tersenyum dan Ibunya tersenyum balik. Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sesaat sebelum menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah makan dan mandi, Yu mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ibunya dan oergi tidur. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

**Sebelumnya..**

**[Don Bosco 3****rd ****Floor Library, 02.15 pm]**

Tampak Nayla sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Buku itu berisi data-data seluruh siswa dan guru di sekolah itu. Entah siapa yang dia cari, tampaknya ia sudah menemukannya. Senyumannya yang khas itu muncul kembali.

"Sudah ketemu..," Katanya pelan.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menulis data orang itu.

Nama : Sakutaro Ryou

Umur : 30 tahun

Tempat tinggal : Jalan Aka, No 76

Anak : Sakutaro Jin

Istri : Sakutaro Mei

No. Telp : 715124514 1311911

Itu lah yang ia tulis.

"Tidak salah lagi.. kau lah orangnya. Sakutaro-_sensei_," Nayla berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka. Nayla menutup buku yang ia baca dan menyembunyikan kertas berisi data Sakutaro-sensei itu secara respon. Ia pun merasa lega, mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"*sigh* kau rupanya? Aku kira siapa..," katanya pada sosok orang itu.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah dapatkan datanya.. kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja..," kata Nayla pada orang itu.

Orang yang dimaksud pun mengangguk dan mulai mendekati Nayla.

Mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu di tempat itu sampai kira-kira pukul 3. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ketika penjaga perpustakaan meminta mereka untuk pulang. Penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Yuujirou itu tampak kebingungan mendapati dua murid yang masih ada di perpustakaan jam segitu. Yang tambah membuatnya terheran, kedua murid itu memiliki senyuman misterius pada wajah mereka masing-masing.

_**June, 6**__**th **__**2012**_

Kamis. Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Yu yang sedang dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah pun menikmati suasana yang ada. Kota itu, walaupun besar, tetapi masih rindang dan sejuk. Sangat mirip dengan suasana kota Inaba. Yu terus saja tersenyum mengingat kembali masa-masa kelas 11 di sana. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ia bertemu dengan Mamoru di tengah jalan, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kelas bersamanya. Tidak sengaja, ia menangkap sosok Jessica di dekat lorong.

"Jessica!" Yu memanggilnya.

Jessica pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Yu dan tersenyum hangat.

"Yu-senpai!" Jessica balas teriak.

Yu dan Mamoru pun mendekatinya.

"Baru-baru ini aku jarang lihat kamu.. Semua baik-baik saja kan?" Yu bertanya cemas. Jujur, rasa khawatir dan takut akan sesuatu yang dari kemarin dirasakannnya tidak kunjung menghilang.

"*giggle* aku nggak papa kok senpai! Cuman sedikit sibuk hari pertama sekolah," jawab Jessica.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu..," Yu bernapas lega.

"Oi oi, ada apa rombongan begini?" tiba-tiba, suara baru ikut menimpali.

Yu dan Mamoru kembali terkejut melihat Nayla sudah ada di samping mereka.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?!' mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Nayla-senpai!" Jessica berkata.

"Hehehe.. gimana? Masih kesusahan soal kemarin?" Nayla bertanya.

"*menggeleng* berkat bantuan senpai! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang!" Jessica menjawab.

Yu dan Mamoru kebingungan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kemarin apaan?" Mamoru bertanya.

"Oh.. itu lho. Kemarin kan sudah mulai pelajaran basic. Jessica ternyata belum terlalu mengerti huruf kanji. Dia mencatat pelajaran kemarin dan meminta bantuanku untuk mentranslatenya," jelas Nayla.

"Hm? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Yu bertanya.

"Yaaaa.. kasih tau nggak yaaa?" dua orang yang ditanya malah balik bertanya secara bersamaan.

Hal itu membuat Yu dan Mamoru sweatdrop seketika itu juga.

'Jelas sekali mereka sudah saling kenal,' fikir Yu masih sweatdrop.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Ketiga orang senior yang ada mengucapkan perpisahan pada juniornya dan masuk ke kelas mereka. Pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai tanpa hambatan. Yu dengan mudahnya menjawab soal-soal yang ada. Orang dengan tingkat Academics tinggi sepertinya, tentu saja dapat dengan mudah menjawab soal-soal basic yang kecil ini. Hari itu, Saeko-sensei juga mengatakan, bahwa buku pelajaran sudah tersedia di koperasi sekolah. Harganya memang bisa dibilang agak mahal, tapi setara dengan kualitasnya. Kualitas buku-buku di sekolah itu adalah yang nomor 1 di seluruh Jepang.

**[Break Time, 11.00 am]**

Mengingat perkataan Saeko-sensei, Yu segera bergegas ke koperasi sekolah bersama dengan Nayla dan Mamoru. Koperasi sekolah berada di sebelah utara, lurus ke depan dari pintu masuk bangunan utama. Di sana juga terdapat cafeteria. Mengingat ada sekitar 10.000 siswa di sekolah itu, cafeteria yang ada pun tampak seperti ruang makan raksasa yang ada di film Harry Potter.

Sekedar informasi, SMA Don Bosco memiliki 3 bangunan. Yang pertama adalah bangunan utama. Di bangunan ini, terdapat auditorium, ruang guru, kelas 10, 11 ,12 yang masing-masing dari A sampai J, 3 perpustakaan, 8 kamar kecil, sebuah cafeteria dengan kapasitas maksimum 2.500 siswa, sebuah koperasi, dan sebuah UKS.

Yang kedua, adalah bangunan sayap timur. Di sanalah tempat bagi putera-puteri calon pemimpin perusahaan. Anak-anak di sana mendapat pendidikan tambahan untuk memimpin sebuah organisasi. Di sana terdapat 4 perpustakaan, 10 kamar kecil, kelas 10, 11, 12 yang masing-masing dari A sampai O, sebuah cafeteria dangan kapasitas maksimum 5.000 siswa, sebuah koperasi, sebuah UKS, dan sebuah lab komputer.

Yang ketiga, adalah bagunan sayap barat. Konon anak-anak disana sengaja dipisahkan dari anak-anak lainnya karena memiliki kekuatan yang aneh. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah paranormal yang memiliki indra keenam. Anak-anak di sana mendapat pendidikan tambahan mengenai cara memanfaatkan bakat unik mereka. Karena itulah, siswa-siswa lainnya selalu menghindari bangunan itu, ataupun murid-murid yang ada disana. Di sana terdapat 5 perpustakaan, 8 kamar kecil, kelas 10, 11, 12 yang masing-masing dari A sampai G, sebuah UKS, sebuah ruang meditasi,sebuah cafeteria dengan kapasitas maksimum 2.500 orang, sebuah koperasi, sebuah GYM khusus, dan sebuah ruangan luas yang entah apa gunanya. Sayap barat adalah bangunan terbesar dari kedua bangunan lainnya.

Don Bosco adalah sekolah internasional. Kebanyakan keluarga yang memiliki anak-anak 'unik' tersebut dengan tanpa biaya apapun dapat memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah ternama itu. Dikarenakan Don Bosco telah dirancang khusus oleh Nanjo Group untuk menampung anak-anak yang demikian. Motive dan alasan dari Nanjo Group sendiri.. tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah ketiga bangunan, terdapat sebuah lapangan luas yang digunakan untuk kegiatan olah raga. Lebih ke utara lagi, terdapat sebuah rumah kaca raksasa, yang merupakan kolam renang dan tempat yang cocok untuk eksperimen biologi.

_Back to story.._

Koperasi sekolah tampak sangat padat ketika Yu dan yang lainnya sampai di sana. Mamoru pun berkata pada ketiga kawannya,

"Ya ampun.. kalo gini terus, kita mungkin nggak akan dapet apa yang kita cari walau sampai bel istirahat berakhir bunyi."

Nayla dan Yu hanya mengangguk sambil sweatdrop.

"Trus bagaimana?" Yu bertanya.

"Eh, Moru-kun! Semua koperasi di sekolah ini menjual buku yang sama bukan?" Nayla tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh? Eh.. iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Mamoru terheran dengan pertanyaan Nayla.

"Kalau begitu, daripada di sini terus.. Bagaimana kalau kita beli buku di sayap barat saja?" Nayla berkata lagi.

Perkataannya membuat warna di wajah Mamoru nge-drop drastis.

"E- Eh? Ta- Tapi kan.. D- Di sana.," suara Mamoru bergetar. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia takut mendekati tempat itu.

Yu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi kawannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sayap barat?" Yu bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

Mamoru semakin tidak suka kemana hal ini menuju.

"Erm.. soal itu.," ia berhasil membuat suaranya kembali normal.

"Aku sudah dengar kalau anak-anak disana itu 'spesial'. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Mereka hanya punya bakat unik saja kan?" Nayla memotong perkataan Mamoru.

"Kurasa.. kau belum mendengar tentang semuanya Nayla-chan..," Mamoru menolak untuk menatap mata Nayla.

"Hah?" Nayla mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Begini.. erm.," Mamoru mulai bersiap-siap bercerita.

"Memang, anak-anak di sana semuanya adalah paranormal. Namun, karena hal itu juga, dikabarkan ada 'sesuatu' yang menjaga tempat itu..," Mamoru mulai bercerita.

"Sesuatu?" Yu juga mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Karena mereka kuat dengan kekuatan mistis, ada sesuatu yang selalu menjaga tempat itu dari dunia luar. Kata orang, sesuatu itu adalah seorang wanita cantik yang berkerudung putih, yang menganggap anak-anak di sayap barat itu sebagai anaknya.. Jadi, jika kita dekat-dekat, maka wanita itu akan marah dan mengutuk kita semua!" Mamoru mengecilkan suaranya.

Nayla hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Dan kau percaya cerita itu?"

"Ini sungguhan! Pernah ada yang mencoba mendekati bangunan itu, dan malamnya ia mendapat mimpi buruk yang SUPER menakutkan!" Mamoru mulai berkeringat.

"*sigh* kalo mimpi buruk itu kan cuma hal biasa.. Tidak mungkin ada kutukan atau semacamnya kali," Nayla tampaknya tidak setuju dengan hal ini.

Jujur. Sebenarnya Yu memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Nayla.

"Kalau kau mau tetap disini dan menunggu kerumunan itu untuk mereda silahkan saja! Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah pasti tidak separah ini dan mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan!" Nayla dengan cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Ta- Tapi.."

"Nayla benar juga kan?" akhirnya Yu berbicara juga.

Dua orang lainnya otomatis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita memerlukan buku itu untuk pelajaran nanti. Dan tampaknya mustahil jika kita harus menunggu di sini..," lanjutnya.

Nayla tersenyum puas. Mamoru semakin bergidik ketakutan.

"Na –Narukami-kun.. tidak kau juga..," rintihnya.

"Lagipula.. Rumor tentang 'sesuatu' itu tidak pernah terbukti.. kan?" Yu berkata perlahan di bagian akhirnya. Berharap tebakannya benar.

"I- Iya sih.. Be –Belum ada orang yang dapat membuktikannya..," suara Mamoru kembali bergetar.

"Eh?! Tu –Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu, dari mana kau tahu jika 'sesuatu' itu berwujud wanita?!" Nayla tiba-tiba sebal sendiri.

"I –Itu! Erm.. Cuma rumor sih..," Mamoru mengecilkan suaranya.

"Apa?! *sigh* sungguh, sudah lama sekali aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal sebodoh ini!" Nayla berkata demikian sambil memegangi dahinya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Mamoru yang mendengar perkataan Nayla terdiam. Dia tampatknya sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Nayla yang menyadari hal ini pun mulai takut.

"Mo –Moru-kun! Jangan diambil hati! Memang perkataanku agak kasar, itu sudah logatku. Maaf.. ya?" Nayla segera meminta maaf.

Mamoru pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Nggak papa kok! Nayla-chan!"

Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum. Yu turut menikmati suasan itu. Tapi..

"Senpai-tachi mau beli buku juga?" Jessica tiba-tiba masuk dalam obrolan itu.

"Jessica?" ketiga orang yang ditanya menjawab dalam satu sinkroni.

Jessica kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan koperasi.

PADAT. Benar-benar PADAT.

"*sigh* sepertinya susah ya?" katanya.

"Gimana kalau kita beli di koperasi sayap barat saja Jessie?" tawar Nayla.

'Jessie?' fikir Yu.

"Boleh! Boleh! Aku juga penasaran sama bengunan itu! Dari rumor yang aku dengar, bangunan itu dijaga oleh 'sesuatu' ya? Menarik!" jawabnya.

Mamoru hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Hehehe.. Bagaimana Moru-kun? 3 lawan 1! Kita akan pergi ke sayap barat!" Nayla tertawa puas akan kemenangannya.

Mamoru sendiri hampir menangis karena kalah.

Jessica kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dan Yu hanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu sesuatu menangkap perhatian Yu. Sakutaro-sensei, yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makan siang, memperhatikan mereka berempat. Tatapannya, entah kenapa, terasa sangat dingin.

"Yu-senpai?" Jessica menyadarkan Yu.

Yu pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Aku nggak papa kok," katanya.

Jessica hanya memasang wajah khawatir.

"Hey kalian berdua! Ayo!" Nayla berteriak dari bibir pintu masuk.

Tampak bahwa ia memaksa Mamoru dengan menggeret tangannya. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya pasrah. Yu dan Jessica tertawa kecil melihat dua orang itu, dan menyusul mereka. Sakutaro-sensei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun, mulai kembali ke urusannya sebelumnya.

**[West Wing, 11.20 am]**

Bangunan itu tampak sama dengan bangunan lainnya. Tapi memang, aura yang ada sunggguh berbeda. Dari luar saja, kekuatan magis dapat terasa sangat kuat. Anak-anak macam apa yang akan menyambut mereka?

"Kalian yakin tentang ini?" Mamoru bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ayo masuk!" Nayla berkata, menghiraukan pertanyaan Mamoru.

Mamoru jadi sweatdrop sendiri, melainkan Jessica, Yu, dan Nayla memasuki gedung. Mamoru pun akhirnya memasuki gedung itu mengikuti 3 kawannya. Yu yang melihat Mamoru bergetar ketakutan pun mendekatinya dan berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagian kan, kita semua bereempat."

Mamoru yang menyadari bahwa Yu berusaha menghiburnya pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika memasuki gedung itu, aura yang sangat berbeda dapat langsung dirasakan. Seperti mereka bereempat memasuki sebuah dimensi lain. Ada beberapa murid di sana yang memandang gerombolan Yu dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Mamoru yang menyadari hal ini pun langsung berkata dengan suara kecil,

"Tuh kan! Tadi sudah aku bilangin jangan ke sini!"

"Hm? Tadi kan kamu cuma cerita tentang rumor bodoh itu. Kamu nggak cerita apa-apa tentang murid-muridnya," Nayla menjawab tanpa ada rasa takut pada suaranya.

Mamoru hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya saja, sedangkan Yu dan kedua orang lainnya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Mereka bereempat pun berjalan memasuki gedung itu lebih jauh lagi. Setiap siswa yang mereka temui hanya memandang dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama. Dan entah kenapa, cahaya di tempat itu terbilang lebih redup daripada yang ada di gedung utama. Merasa berputar-putar tanpa arah, Jessica mendekati 2 siswa yang menatap mereka di dekat sebuah tiang penyangga untuk bertanya,

"Maaf, kami dari bangunan utama. Kami ke sini untuk beli buku karena koperasi kami penuh. Bisa beritahu kami dimana koperasinya?"

Kedua siswa yang ditanya saling berpandangan sesaat lalu salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke sebuah jalan.

"Lurus saja ke sana lalu belok kanan saat ada perempatan," katanya.

Jessica pun mengangguk gembira dan berkata,

"Merci beaucoup!" katanya dengan senang.

"Hm?" kedua siswa laki-laki itu hanya ber-hm bersamaan. Tidak mengerti apa yang Jessica katakan.

"Jessie! Ayo! nanti ketinggalan lho!" Nayla memanggil Jessica dari jauh. Jessica yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke arah tiga kawannya itu. Namun..

"Tunggu!" siswa yang tadi memberitahu Jessica arah koperasi tiba-tiba berteriak.

Tampak kawannya yang ada di sebelahnya terkejut. Jessica pula. Yu, Nayla, dan Mamoru yang berada agak jauh tidak dapat mendengar teriakan siswa itu. Tapi mereka bingung karena Jessica tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kalian..," kata siswa itu melanjutkan.

Kawannya dan Jessica menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Siswa itu memperhatikan Jessica baik-baik. Dari bawah sampai atas. Lalu, entah kenapa..

"*GASP*" siswa itu terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Eric?" kawannya juga tampak terkejut melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"E- Erm.. tidak ada apa-apa! Permisi..," siswa yang dipanggil Eric itu segera berlari pergi.

"Eric?!" kawannya pun menyusul. Tampak bahwa ia juga kebingungan melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

Jessica hanya berdiam di sana.

"Kenapa anak itu?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia cepat-cepat menyusul Nayla dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa Jess? Siapa anak barusan?" tanya Nayla.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tadi cuma tanya arah jalan saja sama anak itu! Dari sini lurus saja, kalo ada perempatan belok kanan," jawab Jessica.

"Begitukah? Lalu.. mengapa dia tampak terkejut di bagian akhirnya?" Yu pun gentian bertanya.

Jessica berpikir sesaat. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu terkejut secara tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah..," jawabnya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu! Ayo cepat beli buku lalu kembali ke kelas! Nanti jam istirahat keburu habis lho!" Mamoru pun masuk dalam obrolan.

"Halah! Paling-paling kamu cuma mau cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini kan? Karena kamu takut?" Nayla pun mencoba menebak.

Tepat sasaran. Warna wajah Mamoru langsung nge-drop drastis mendengar perkataan Nayla.

"Haha! Iya, iya.. Ayo!" Nayla tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Keempatnya segera mengikuti jalan yang ada sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Jessica. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian terdapat perempatan. Mereka pun berbelok ke kanan dan langsung menemukan koperasi dan cafeteria di sana.

Suasana cafeteria itu lebih cerah daripada ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Banyak siswa yang bersenda gurau satu sama lain, dan aura berat yang sebelumnya ada telah menghilang.

"Wow.. bener-bener kerasa beda…," ungkap Mamoru terkagum-kagum.

"Hehehe.. sekarang, mana 'sesuatu' yang kau takuti itu hah?!" Nayla mengejek.

"Nggak usah sampe segitunya napa?" Mamoru hanya menjawab sambil berwajah murung.

Keempatnya lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

Cafeteria itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan cafeteria di gedung utama. Hanya saja, terdapat beberapa lilin yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya warna warni di setiap sudut ruangan. Siswa-siswa di sana tampaknya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Yu dan yang lainnya. Gerombolan Yu pun langsung menuju ke koperasi yang ada.

Tidak seperti koperasi mereka, koperasi di sayap barat sangatlah luas. Pegawainya yang adalah murid juga, cukup banyak. Sehingga siswa yang ingin membeli buku langsung dengan cepat mendapatkannya.

"Permisi, kami ingin beli buku," Kata Nayla.

Murid yang melayani Nayla, entah kenapa, tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Tapi dengan cepat berubah normal kembali.

"Buku apa?" tanyanya.

Murid itu dan Nayla pun sibuk dengan urusan buku. Sementara Yu dan yang lainnya menunggu, mereka berbincang-bincang di koperasi itu.

"Tidak semenakutkan yang aku kira..," kata Mamoru.

"Haha.. Don't judge a book by it cover.. kan?" Yu menanggapi.

Mamoru tersenyum menjawab perkataannya.

"Tuh kan? Coba kalo kita masih di koperasi yang satunya lagi.. Wah, nggak bakalan selesai deh urusannya!" Jessica ikut menimpali.

Kedua orang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Wow!" tiba-tiba ada suara baru yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Seorang murid laki-laki bersama temannya tampak terkejut melihat Yu dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa Kei?" tanya teman murid itu.

Murid yang dipanggil Kei malah berlari mendekati Yu dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian bukan murid sini ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Oh.. iya. Kami dari gedung utama," jawab Yu.

"Ohhh.. pantas saja aura kalian beda!" katanya lagi.

"Aura?" Yu, Mamoru, dan Jessica bertanya dalam satu sinkroni.

"Ma- Maafkan temenku ini ya! Dia memang kadang-kadang nggak tahu diri. Hahaha!" temannya pun akhirnya sampai di tempat itu dan ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Heh! Enak aja bilang aku nggak tahu diri!" Kei justru membentak.

"Bukannya bener? Ngomong-ngomong, temenku ini bisa melihat aura seseorang. Jadi kalo terkadang ia tiba-tiba menyebut warna-warna, mohon dihiraukan saja..," Teman Kei berkata lagi.

"Apa?!" Kei justru semakin keras berteriak.

Temannya itu hanya tertawa melihat Kei marah seperti itu.

"Oh ya! Namaku Teshigawara Ayase! Dan si pemarah ini Matsunaga Kei!" Teshigawara mulai memperkenalkan diri sambil, bisa dibilang, mengeplak (?) pundak Kei.

Kei pun hanya tersenyum konyol, yang membuat Jessica dan Mamoru tak dapat menahan tawa.

"Aku Narukami Yu, di sebelahku ini adalah Mamoru Masamune dan Jessica Bailey," giliran Yu yang memperkenalkan diri.

Jessica dan Mamoru pun tersenyum menyapa.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang aura kita beda.. Maksudnya?" Jessica pun bertanya.

"Hehehehe… Biasanya aura anak-anak di gedung ini berwarna putih karena kita semua paranormal! Tapi kalian tidak memiliki aura putih itu.. jadi sudah pasti kalian bukan anak sini!" Kei pun menjelaskan.

"Oooh.," Jessica hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu, warna aura kami apa?" giliran Mamoru bertanya.

"Campur aduk sih.. ada hijau,biru,ungu,pink,jingga,kuning,merah dan masih banyak lagi! Yang pasti tidak ada warna putih!" Kei menjawab.

"Heee.. penglihatanmu semakin bagus rupanya..," Teshigawara menimpali.

"Jangan remehkan aku ya Aya-chan~~," Kei menjawab dengan nada gurauan dibagian akhirnya.

"H- Hey! Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu lagi!" wajah Teshigawara tampak merona merah saat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Alhasil, semua orang yang ada di situ tertawa bersama, termasuk Yu.

"Ehh? Ada apa ini? Kok aku nggak diajak?" Nayla tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka.

Yu, Mamoru, dan Jessica pun menoleh. Mendapati Nayla dengan sebuah tas karton penuh buku di tangan kanannya.

"Udah dapet nih?" tanya Jessica.

"Pastinya lah! Nih! Ambil bagian kalian!" Nayla menyodorkan tas itu kepada mereka bertiga.

Ketiganya segera mengambil buku-buku baru mereka yang berjumlah kira-kira 10 buah.

"W- Wah.. berat juga..," Mamoru berkata sambil membawa buku-bukunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jujur saja, buku-buku itu memang berat.

*TENG TONG TENG TONG*

"Oh crap! Come on! We must hurry back to the class!" Nayla berkata pada Yu dan Mamoru.

Kedua orang yang bersangkutan mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lain waktu ya! Teshigawara-kun! Matsunaga-kun!" kata Mamoru.

"Oke! Cepat sana! Nanti telat lho!" jawab Matsunaga.

Yu dan ketiga orang lainnya pun segera berlari kembali ke bangunan utama. Sedangkan 2 orang lainnya..

"Kau melihatnya kan? Aya-chan?" Matsunaga berkata ketika gerombolan Yu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Suaranya tampak serius.

"Ya.. tidak salah lagi.. aura mengerikan itu ada pada mereka..," jawab Teshigawara dengan nada serius pula.

"Dan juga..,"

"Hm?"

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU LAGI!"

Matsunaga bergidik ketakutan ketika Teshigawara mengatakan hal itu.

"Go- Gomennasai! Hontou ni Gomennasai!" Matsunaga meminta maaf.

Tidak menjawab, Teshigawara pergi berjalan ke kelas mereka masih dengan wajah marah. Matsunaga hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan masih ketakutan.

'Aura warna merahnya kuat sekali..,' fikirnya.

**[3-H Classroom, 11.40 pm]**

"*pant* *pant* syukurlah, kita tidak terlambat..," Mamoru berkata setelah meletakkan bukunya di atas mejanya.

"*pant* Ya.. *pant* Kau benar..," Yu menjawab sembari duduk di atas bangkunya.

"*sigh* Ku kira kita tidak akan datang tepat waktu.. Thanks Goodness..," Nayla ikut menimpali sambil mengistirahatkan pundaknya di bangkunya.

Ketiganya menarik nafas panjang.

"Hey! Kalian kebagian buku?!" ada suara baru berkata.

Yu, Mamoru, dan Nayla mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Sakutaro Jin.

"Ya.. begitulah! Walau memang perjuangan yang berat..," Yu menjawab.

Nayla tersenyum. Senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Aku menang." Itu lagi.

"Kau tidak kebagian Jin?" Mamoru bertanya balik.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Koperasi penuh sekali. Walau aku sudah mengantri, tetap saja tidak kebagian karena jam istirahat berakhir," jawabnya.

'Untung juga tadi aku, Narukami, dan Nayla-chan beli di koperasi sayap barat..,' fikir Mamoru.

"Tadi aku tidak melihat kalian di antrian.. Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" Jin bertanya.

Pertanyaannya otomatis membuat Yu dan Mamoru sedikit bingung untuk mejawab.

Jika mereka berkata terus terang bahwa mereka membelinya di sayap barat, hal ini tentu akan menghasilkan perdebatan yang tidak berujung.

"Itu..," Yu berkata ragu-ragu.

"Kami punya teknik sendiri," Nayla melanjutkan perkataan Yu.

Yang otomatis membuat Yu dan Mamoru menengok ke arahnya.

"Hm? Teknik?" Jin bertanya bingung.

"Begitulah.. Tapi ini rahasia di antara kami bertiga. Jadi, kau tidak boleh tahu J-I-N-K-U-N," Nayla mengeja sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kaki kanannya ia taruh di atas kaki kirinya dan menatap Jin dalam-dalam.

Jin mundur selangkah. Lalu tiba-tiba Saeko-sensei datang dari balik pintu.

Semua anak langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan mengambil sikap duduk yang baik. Nayla pun segera membereskan posisi duduknya. Lalu, pelajaran hari itu dimulai kembali. Walau tidak berjalan begitu baik karena banyak anak yang belum memiliki buku yang ada.

**[02.00 pm]**

Akhirnya sekolah usai juga. Yu segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mamoru pun mendekatinya dan berkata,

"Yo! Hei, kau tahu kalau mulai besok tanggal 10 akan dibuka club olahraga baru?"

Yu pun menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Club olahraga?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Ada beberapa club di sini.. antara lain sepak bola, basket, volley, tennis, bulu tangkis, renang, lari, kendo, karate, judo, wushu.. apa lagi ya?" Mamoru menjelaskan.

Yu hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Banyak banget.. padahal di Yasogami hanya ada 2 club olahraga..,' fikirnya.

"Tapi kali ini, aku dengar bahwa ada rumor mengatakan kalau club baru ini adalah club tembak-menembak!" Mamoru melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berbisik ke arah Yu.

Yu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Tembak menembak? Yang benar saja..?! Bukankah senjata api itu dilarang?!

"Maksudmu.. tembak-menembak panah atau..," Yu berusaha meyakinkan feelingnya.

"Bukan itu! Pake senapan! Senapan asli!" Mamoru berbisik lagi.

Kali ini, Yu benar-benar terkejut.

"Bu –Bukankah senjata api itu dilarang oleh pemerintah..?!" Yu ikut berbisik.

"Memang.. aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Lagian ini cuma rumor sih..," Mamoru kembali berbicara normal.

Yu hanya menarik nafas panjang.

Mereka berduapun bercakap-cakap mengenai hal-hal lain selama di perjalanan. Yu akhirnya berpisah dengan Mamoru ketika rumahnya sudah cukup dekat.

Ibunya tengah menyambutnya segera ketika Yu memasuki rumahnya. Keduanya melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan sore hari itu. Malamnya, Yu mempelajari materi-materi yang ada untuk besok. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Orangtuanya karena nilainya jelek. Setelah cukup lama belajar, ia pun akhirnya tertidur juga..

**[10.00 pm, late night..]**

Nayla tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Tunggu— Apakah itu tempat tidurnya?

"*sigh* Tidak banyak hal menarik yang terjadi hari ini..," katanya.

"Oh? Begitukah?" ada suara lain yang menimpali.

Suara yang dimiliki orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui di perpustakaan.

"Kau terus saja melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam.. Apa tidak bosan?"

Orang itu menggeleng dalam gelap.

"Tidak.. aku akan terus melakukan hal ini, jika aku ingin menemukannya..," jawab orang itu.

"… Kau tetap mencarinya ya? Tidak pernah berubah.. Tapi, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi seperti dia," kata Nayla lagi.

Orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Lalu berbalik menatap Nayla.

"Na-chan..," panggilnya.

"*sigh* Sudahlah.. itu sudah lama sekali. Lebih baik.. menatap ke depan kan?!" suara Nayla kembali cerah.

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Haha.. Dasar kau Jessie.. Benar-benar tidak pernah berubah..," Kata Nayla.

Ya. Orang itu— yang bersamanya di perpustakaan. Yang ada di tempat itu sekarang ini. Orang yang ada bersama Nayla. Adalah Jessica..

Ia sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya..

"Aku heran kenapa kau dapat setenang itu.. Setelah petunjuk yang kita temukan, bukankah harapan untuk menemukannya semakin besar? Bahkan 'dia' sampai mau pergi begitu jauh untuk mengumpulkan informasi.. Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.. hanya saja, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian bergitu saja. Aku juga tidak cukup mengenal tentang computer dan teknologi.. makanya itu aku selalu tenang..," Jawab Nayla sambil membaringkan badannya di atas tempat tidur Jessica.

Ya. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di rumah Jessica.

"*giggle* kau selalu saja begitu.. kau juga tidak berubah Na-chan..," Kata Jessica lagi dengan senyuman.

Nayla pun membalas senyumannya.

Dan malam itu.. menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua..

_**June, 7**__**th**__** 2012**_

**[3-H Classroom, 07.00 am]**

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat. Yu datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Alhasil.. ia tidak bertemu dengan Mamoru, Jessica, ataupun Nayla dalam perjalanannya. Kelas juga tampak masih sepi. Hanya ada sekitar 10 anak di situ.

"Yo! Narukami-kun.. kan?" seorang siswa asing mendatangi Yu dan menepuk pundaknya.

Yu pun menengok ke arah siswa itu.

"Erm.. maaf, aku lupa siapa kamu..," kata Yu menyesal melupakan nama siswa itu.

"Hehehe.. nggak papa kok! Aku— Claus Wallington! Aku dari Kanada!" siswa itu memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Kau lupa namaku juga? Aku Maboru Satoshi. Salam kenal.. lagi," siswa lain ikut memperkenalkan diri dari belakang Claus.

"Ah.. ya," Yu merespon singkat.

"Hahahaha! Kau memang seperti apa yang aku kira Narukami! Wajahmu sudah mengatakan kalau kau tipe orang yang lebih suka mendengar daripada bicara..!" Claus berkata lagi.

"Heh! Nggak boleh gitu kali! Itu namanya nggak sopan!" Maboru menegur Claus dengan halus.

Claus hanya meminta maaf kepada Yu dan Maboru. Yu hanya bilang, "Nggak papa." Sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya.. apa yang dia katakan memang benar sih..

Eh? Perasaan Mamoru juga pernah mengatakan hal yang hampir sama…

"Sudahlah Satoshi! Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja!" Claus berkata lagi.

"Hm? Kalian teman dekat?" Yu pun tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Maboru dan Claus mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami teman masa kecil! Kami berdua ini tetangga yang sudah sangaatt akrab!" Claus menjawab.

"Haha.. begitulah. Kami berdua ini berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Keluarga kami telah menjadi sahabat bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ditambah lagi, rumah kami bersebelahan. Jadi, kami memang dekat sejak kecil," Maboru menambahkan.

"Ooh..," Yu hanya ber-oh ria.

Jawabannya jelas-jelas membuat Claus tidak dapat menahan tawa. Yang akhirnya mendapat teguran dari Maboru sebagai balasannya. Yu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ohayou Minna!" tiba-tiba ada suara baru dari arah pintu masuk. Yang sudah sangat dikenali Yu.

"Ohayou!" seluruh kelas menjawab dalam satu sinkroni.

Yu hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh? Narukami-kun?! Kau datang pagi hari ini! Pantas aku tidak bertemu denganmu dijalan tadi!" orang yang empunya suara itu adalah Mamoru. Siapa lagi? Dia adalah salah satu anak yang paling bersemangat di kelas itu.

"Iya.. habis tadi aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya," jawab Yu tenang.

Mamoru pun mendekati Yu dan berkata lagi,

"Hey, kau tahu kan? Acara untuk besok?"

".. Acara?" Yu tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang Mamoru bicarakan.

"Hehe.. maklum kalau kau tidak tahu. Kau kan masih baru disini," Claus ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau ingat kan yang namanya Sakutaro Jin?" Maboru lalu ikut juga dan mendekati Yu.

Ketiganya sekarang ini bergerombol di meja Yu.

"Sakutaro? Iya, aku ingat dia.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yu masih belum mengerti.

"Aku pernah bilang sekali kan? Tentang hari ulang tahun Jin..?" Mamoru menjawab pertanyaan Yu sambil berbisik.

Yu pun mengingat-ingat lagi. Benar juga.. Mamoru memang pernah bilang kalau Jin berulang tahun pada tanggal 8 Juni. Itu berarti.. besok?!

Wajah Yu berubah menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Tiga orang lainnya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Yu akhirnya mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan.

"Oleh sebab itu! Kita akan buat surprise untuknya besok!" kali ini Claus yang menimpali.

"Surprise?" Yu bertanya lagi.

"Seluruh kelas sudah tahu tentang rencana ini.. Tapi kami lupa untuk memberitahumu.. Maaf ya?" Maboru minta maaf.

Yu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberitahu bahwa hal itu tidak masalah.

"Aku diberitahu malamnya.. Padahal aku ingin menelponmu malam itu, tapi aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak punya nomormu..," Mamoru bersweatdrop ria sendirian.

Maboru pun hanya tertawa kecil. Yu tersenyum geli. Dan Claus satu-satunya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi? Surprise seperti apa?" Yu mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Begini.. Kami semua sudah tahu kalau dia punya kebiasaan datang pukul 07.45, jadi kita semua sekelas harus datang sebelum jam itu. Kita matikan lampunya dan bersembunyi. Salah satu dari anak-anak sudah kebagian membuat kue, sisanya akan diberi.. apa namanya? Yang kaya pistol mainan itu lho..," Claus termenung disela-sela penjelasannya.

"Yang bentuknya kerucut dan bisa menembakkan pita-pita saat ditarik itu lho!" lanjutnya.

Yu, Maboru, dan Mamoru mengangguk, mengerti apa yang Claus maksudkan.

"Nah, saat Jin masuk dan menekan tombol lampu, kita beri dia surprisenya!" penjelasan Claus pun akhirnya berakhir.

"Ho.. simple juga..," komentar Yu singkat.

"Lha? Kamu belum tahu tentang rencana itu rupanya?" tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Alhasil, dua orang yang ada di situ (kecuali Yu dan Maboru) terkejut dan mengambil langkah kaki seribu.

"Nayla? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Maboru bertanya.

Nayla tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Yu. Ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sejak ketika Claus mulai menjelaskan.. Memang kenapa?" Nayla menjawab.

'Sejak saat itu?! Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya..,' fikir Maboru.

Yu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh Nayla. Walau dia, tentu saja terkejut. Nayla bagaikan 'datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar'.. setidaknya itu menurut Yu.

Claus dan Mamoru yang sebelumnya ambil langkah kaki seribu perlahan-lahan mendekati meja Yu lagi.

"Na- Nayla-chan.. Lain kali kalo kamu dateng.. bilang-bilang dong..," kata Mamoru sedikit gemetar.

'Benar-benar seperti hantu saja..!' fikirnya.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya mengulangi perkataannya.

"Y- Ya.. itu..," Mamoru merasa tidak enak hati jika langsung mengatakaannya.

"I- Itu.. ya.. gimana ya ngomongnya..?" Claus juga ikut tergagap-gagap.

Menghiraukan dua orang yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Nayla berpaling ke arah Yu katanya,

"Memangnya di sekolahmu yang dulu tidak pernah ada acara surpise begini Narukami-kun?"

Yu pun menoleh ke arah Nayla. Mamoru dan Claus bernapas lega karena tidak harus bingung-bingung lagi menjawab pertanyaan Nayla.

"Iya.. malah aku tidak hapal ulang tahun seluruh siswa di kelasku yang dulu. Walau memang ada beberapa yang hapal," jawab Yu. Untuk 'beberapa' itu, kau tahu siapa maksudku..

"Hoo..? I see..," jawab Nayla.

"Oh ya, ini jam berapa?" Maboru tiba-tiba bertanya.

Nayla pun memperhatikan jam tangan ROLEXnya dan menjawab,

"07.45.."

Seketika itu juga, Jin terlihat memasuki ruangan.

'Haha.. jadi dia memang datang tepat pukul 07.45? Luar biasa..,' fikir Yu sambil sweatdrop.

"Dan tentu saja! Jin tidak tahu tentang ini!" Mamoru berbisik pada Yu.

'Ya iyalah.. Jika dia tahu, itu berarti bukan surprise kan namanya?' Yu semakin bersweatdrop ria.

Mereka pun membicarakan topik yang berbeda-beda sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Dan pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai..

**[Break time, 11.00 am]**

Kebanyakan siswa pergi ke koperasi lagi untuk mendapatkan buku yang belum sempat mereka dapatkan sebelumya. Tersisa 8 anak saja di kelas itu termasuk Yu, Mamoru, dan Nayla.

Yu dan Mamoru tengah bercakap-cakap ketika Mamoru menyadari Nayla keluar dari kelas.

"Nayla-chan! Mau kemana?!" tanyanya.

Nayla pun menengok ke arah mereka berdua dan menjawab,

"Aku ada janji sama Jessie.. aku yakin dia lagi nungguin aku di bawah."

Nayla pun membuka pintu kelas dan keluar dari kelas itu. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Mamoru untuk merespon.

"Mereka berdua tampaknya memang sudah kenal lama.. Oh ya! Yu!"

Yu tersentak seketika dan kembali berpaling ke arah Mamoru.

"Aku boleh minta nomor HPmu?" lanjut Mamoru.

Yu mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

"Erm.. boleh saja. Tapi— sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

"Oh- itu… kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan memanggilmu Narukami.. tapi karena kita seangkatan, aku rasa memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu tidak apa-apa kan? ..itu menurutku sih," jawab Mamoru sambil tersenyum ragu.

Yu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Asal, aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Bagaimana? Masamune?" Yu bertanya balik.

Senyum ragu Mamoru— err maksudku, Masamune pun berubah menjadi senyum ceria.

"Boleh lah! Yu-kun!" katanya.

"Kau bilang mau minta nomor HP kan? Aku juga minta nomormu kalau begitu..,"

Yu pun mengeluarkan HPnya dari saku celananya. Begitu pula Masamune. Mereka berdua pun saling bertukar nomor.

**[1****st****Floor, 11.10 am]**

Ketika Nayla sampai di lantai bawah, langsung dilihatnya Jessica tengah berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tangga.

"Jessiee~," panggilnya dari atas tangga.

Jessica pun mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum manis sambil tertawa geli. Nayla pun turun dan menemui Jessica di sudut kecil tangga itu.

Kemudian, raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi serius. Mereka berpandang-pandangan sesaat, sampai akhirnya Jessica mulai berbicara,

"Hari ini kan?"

Nayla mengangguk pelan, menandakan 'iya'.

"Kita laksanakan sesuai rencana sebelumnya. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan terperangkap," jawabnya.

Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan senyum yang sama. Senyum yang seakan-akan mereka menang akan sesuatu. Senyum yang mengatakan, " Kau kalah!". Mereka kemudian tertawa kecil bersama, dan saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Menandakan, 'Ayo lakukan ini!', lalu keduanya berjalan bersama menuju cafeteria.

**[Main Building Cafeteria, 11.15 am]**

Mereka mengantri sesaat untuk mendapatkan makan siang. Menu hari ini adalah Choucroute garnie dan secangkir Apéritif sebagai minumannya. Makan siang yang bercorak Perancis itu tampak terlalu mewah untuk makan siang Cafeteria sekolah. Apa yang kau takjubkan? Kita bicara tentang Don Bosco..

Setelah mendapatkan nampan berisi makan siang itu, mereka memilih duduk di bangku yang agak menjorok dari keramaian. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengar apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi? Kau sudah mulai persiapannya Jessie?" tanya Nayla sambil mulai meminum secangkir Apéritif di tangannya.

Jessica meminum minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini hari yang penting. Mana mungkin aku belum memulai persiapan?"

"*giggle* aku tahu satu orang yang tidak peduli dengan persiapan sebelum pelaksanaan. Haha.. dasar bodoh..," Nayla menundukkan kepalanya menatap Choucroute garnie yang ada di hadapannya.

Melihat itu, Jessica memasang wajah khawatir.

"Na-chan.."

"Ahh! Kenapa aku kepikiran orang itu di hari seperti ini! Maafkan aku ya?" Nayla sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jessica menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan. Kau tidak salah apa-apa," katanya lembut.

Nayla pun tersenyum lega dan mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berdua mulai memakan santapan yang ada sambil mengobrol disela-selanya. Cara makan Jessica terlihat lebih _noble _dari Nayla. Ia memastikan telah menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Nayla lontarkan. Sedangkan Nayla sendiri, ia langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan yang Jessica lontarkan sewaktu-waktu dengan instant. Tanpa mempedulikan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. Hal ini terus saja membuat Jessica tak dapat menahan tawa. Nayla hanya tersenyum melihat Jessica seperti itu.

Tepat setelah keduanya menyelesaikan santapan masing-masing, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju lobby. Di sana, mereka saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Setelah ini.. tidak ada jalan kembali.. Kau tahu itu kan Jessie?"

"Tentu saja.. Kau kira siapa aku? Aku, Jessica Bailey, tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa persiapan yang matang. Hal seperti ini sama seperti hal-hal sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan mundur."

Nayla lalu memegang pundak Jessica, dan mengganti tatapan tajamnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Yang membuat Jessica menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya pula.

"Hanya.. Hati-hati lah.. Aku mohon..," kata Nayla.

Jessica tersenyum.

"Aku akan hati-hati. Percayalah padaku! Kau juga jangan lengah..," Jessica membalikkan keadaan.

Nayla pun tersenyum dan tatapannya berubah lagi menjadi tatapan percaya.

"PASTI," katanya.

Nayla kemudian menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Tepat ketika ia berada ditengah-tengah tangga, ia menoleh kearah Jessica yang belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia kemudian mengangguk. Jessica balas mengangguk. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya.

**[3-H Classroom, 11.40 am]**

Nayla memasuki kelas. Semua anak telah berada pada bangkunya masing-masing, namun keadaan masih ramai sama seperti saat istirahat. Dilihatnya Yu dan Masamune bercakap-cakap. Meja Yu ada tepat di belakang Masamune, jadi Masamune hanya perlu memutar kursinya untuk mengobrol.

Nayla kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memasang posisi duduk kesukaannya. Kaki kanannya ia taruh keatas kaki kirinya. Tangan kirinya ia istirahatkan di atas meja dan tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Tampak sekali bahwa ia tengah berpikir.

'Jessie..'

Yu menengok ke belakang sesaat, mendapati Nayla telah hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Masamune ikut menengok kearah yang Yu lihat dan berkata,

"Ada apa Yu?"

Yu pun kembali menghadap kearah Masamune, menjawab,

"Hanya perasaanku saja."

Masamune memberikan ekspresi bingungnya sebagai balasan.

Sesaat ketika ia ingin menanyakan Yu apa yang ada di pikirannya, Takada-sensei, guru biologi mereka, masuk dan pelajaran dimulai kembali hari itu.

**[After School, 02.10 pm]**

Ketika sekolah selesai, Masamune mendapat telepon dari ayahnya, menyuruhnya untuk pulang segera dan membantu pekerjaannya. Dia meminta maaf kepada Yu karena tidak bisa menemaninya pulang, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan kata, " Tidak apa-apa.".

Yu juga tidak melihat Nayla dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus menghantuinya tidak kunjung hilang.

'Apa ini? Perasaan tidak nyaman apa ini?' fikirnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di pintu keluar gedung utama. Ia memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman yang terus menyahut di dalam dadanya. Tapi nihil. Ia terus saja merasakannya. Kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, berwajah putih pucat tapi sekaligus manis, memakai sebuah bandana berumbai, muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa kauyang bernama Narukami Yu?" tanyanya dingin.

Yu yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku Kisaka Misaki dari sayap barat. Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu..," kata Kisaka.

Yu semakin menekan tangannya kearah dadanya.

'Gadis ini dari sayap barat, apa mungkin perasaan yang aku rasakan ini ada kaitannya dengan dia?' fikir Yu.

"Katakanlah..," kata Yu pada Kisaka.

"Tidak disini. Lebih baik di kelasmu saja. Aku yakin tidak ada orang di sana saat ini," jawab Kisaka datar tanpa ekspresi.

Yu hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya pun pergi ke lantai 3, ke kelas Yu.

Setelah sampai disana. Kisaka menutup pintu yang ada dengan cukup keras. Membuat Yu sedikit kaget. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan muka. Sesaat, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Ketika Yu ingin bertanya apa permintaan gadis itu, Kisaka berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tentu mengenal Nayla Grishilde dan Jessica Bailey bukan?" tanyanya datar.

Yu sedikit kaget mendengar nama keduanya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka.. berbahaya.."

Mata Yu melebar. Ia sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataan Kisaka. Memang ia punya perasaan yang tidak begitu nyaman terhadap keduanya, tapi apakah itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka 'berbahaya'?

"Ma- Maksudmu?" Yu bertanya gagap.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Dan yang aku lihat sekarang ini.. nyawa Sakutaro-sensei dan putranya ada dalam genggaman mereka berdua," tidak ada keraguan dalam suara Kisaka. Ia serius.

"Ma- Maksudmu—"

"Nyawa mereka dalam bahaya," Kisaka memotong perkataan Yu.

Yu semakin terkejut. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Sekarang, jika kau tidak segera pergi menuju Glass Castle.. aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka..," Kisaka berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Semoga berhasil..," katanya sambil membuka pintu yang ada.

Yu, tanpa pikir panjang, segera berlari keluar. Menghiraukan Kisaka yang masih berdiam diri disana tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang Kisaka maksudkan sebagai Glass Castle. Masamune tidak pernah menyebutkan nama itu. Ia juga tidak pernah mendengar orang lain mengatakan nama itu. Tapi, ada satu petunjuk…

'Glass' berarti kaca. Dan satu-satunya bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca di tempat itu adalah..

"Rumah kaca!" ia berseru sambil berlari kearah rumah kaca.

Saat itu pukul 02.30 pm. Sekolah telah sepi. Walau hanya 30 menit setelah bel tanda sekolah berakhir dibunyikan, banyak siswa yang telah memiliki jadwalnya masing-masing.

Yu mendengus kesal, ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarak antara gedung utama dan Glass Castle terbilang cukup jauh. Karena harus melewati lapangan seluas 3 hektar terlebih dahulu.

_**Before..**_

**[Glass Castle, 02.00 pm]**

Sakutaro-sensei telah berada di tempat itu selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Ia mendapatkan surat aneh dari salah satu bawahannya sebelumnya, sesaat ketika bel istirahat berakhir selesai. Setelah membaca isi surat itu, ia bergegas kemari. Hanya untuk mendapati dirinya menunggu sosok orang misterius yang berani-beraninya mengirim 'surat itu'.

"Kemana orang itu? Lebih pentingnya, 'siapa' orang itu?" Sakutaro-sensei berkata sembari mengecek jam tangan ROLEXnya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara bel tanda sekolah berakhir dari tempat itu. Menyadari hal tersebut, ia mendengus kesal.

"Lho? Sakutaro-sensei?"

Ia terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi masuk ke tempat itu tanpa tanda-tanda apapun. Tapi mendengar sapaan yang cukup ramah itu, Sakutaro-sensei bernapas lega.

Ia kemudian menengok kearah suara itu berasal.

"Jessica?" katanya bingung.

"Ada apa kamu di tempat seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

"Ada percobaan biologi yang harus aku kumpulkan hari ini. Tapi.. ketinggalan di sini.. Hehehe," Jessica menjawab dengan nada ceria, membuat Sakutaro-sensei tersenyum lega.

"Sensei sendiri? Ada apa sensei datang kemari?" Jessica balik bertanya sambil berjalan menuju sisi lain bangunan itu. Mencari apa yang ia cari.

"Ada orang aneh yang memberiku surat misterius. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya disini," jawab Sakutaro-sensei, tidak merubah arah pandangan matanya. Ia melihat ke arah yang berbeda dengan Jessica sekarang.

"Eh? Jadi begitu? Tampaknya 'orang aneh' itu belum datang ya?" Jessica berkata lagi, masih mencari-cari barang yang ia cari.

"Begitulah..," sensei menjawab tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya.

Ketika Jessica telah menemukan apa yang dia cari, senyuman khasnya itu muncul lagi. Lalu ia berkata tanpa rasa takut,

"Untuk Sakutaro-sensei. Temui aku di Glass Castle secepatnya. Ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu di sana. Aku peringatkan kau. Jika kau tidak datang, putramulah yang akan menerima akibatnya. Sincerely yours, Your student. Bukankah begitu? Sensei?"

Sakutaro-sensei terbelalak. Apa yang Jessica katakan itu.. persis dengan isi surat yang ia terima sebelumnya.. Jadi, apakah dia yang..?

Sensei memutar badannya menghadap Jessica. Jessica berdiri membelakanginya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, Jessica mulai memutar badannya.. menghadap Sakutaro-sensei.

Tetapi, Sensei tidak berhadapan dengan Jessica yang sama. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan dendam yang mendalam. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Matanya tampak kosong.. seperti mata iblis.. –Tunggu dulu! Iblis..?!

Mengingat kata iblis, Sensei semakin terkejut. Jessica sebaliknya, mengeluarkan senyuman misteriusnya itu lagi.

"Seperti yang Na-chan bilang.. tampaknya kau sangat menyayangi putramu itu.. padahal aku hanya menulis, 'putramulah yang akan menerima akibatnya' saja.. kau langsung saja lari ke tempat ini tanpa pikir panjang.. Haha..," Jessica berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Sakutaro-sensei hanya mendengarkan sambil terpaku. Keterkejutannya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat hal ini, tertawa Jessica semakin mengeras. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Jessica yang manis dan ramah sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar sudah berubah.

"K- Kau yang memberikanku surat itu?" Sensei akhirnya dapat berbicara juga.

"Hm.. tidak. Yang memberikanmu surat itu adalah salah satu bawahanmu kan? Aku hanya menulisnya saja..," sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut dibalik suaranya. Ia menantang Sensei.

Jessica kemudian mengambil 3 langkah ke depan. Sensei yang melihatnya mengambil 3 langkah ke belakang. Tidak dapat menahan tawanya, Jessica tertawa puas melihat tingkah laku gurunya itu. Sensei sekarang ini seperti tikus yang sedang diincar seekor kucing yang lapar.

Jessica berkata lagi,

"Kehidupan diluar sana itu mengerikan dan berat.. lebih baik disini, tempat dimana kalian memiliki semua yang kalian inginkan.. kan?"

Sensei yang semulanya sudah dapat bergerak, kembali terpaku.

"Kata-kata itu-"

"Benar," Jessica memotong pembicaraan gurunya.

"Kata-kata itulah yang kau katakan kepada kami.. 3 tahun yang lalu.."

Sensei mulai berkeringat dingin. Sesaat kenangan masa lalunya kembali teringat..

_**Flashback..**_

**[Three years ago..]**

"Nee.. Sensei. Seperti apa sih kehidupan di luar laboratorium?"

Tampak Jessica, memakai pakaian serba putih, bersama tiga anak lain sedang berada di sebuah ruangan putih. Mereka berempat sedang bermain, sampai Jessica menanyakan pertanyaannya itu pada sosok yang lebih dewasa. Pakaian orang itu juga serba putih, hanya saja.. ia memakai jas berwarna putih sedikit perak. Orang itu kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kehidupan diluar sana itu mengerikan dan berat.. lebih baik disini, tempat dimana kalian memiliki semua yang kalian inginkan.. kan?"

_**End of Flashback..**_

Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakan kata-kata itu? Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya kepada 4 orang anak polos.. sebelum neraka mendatangi mereka. Kata-kata yang berisi kebohongan dan jebakan.

Sensei kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.. ketika kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu kembali terputar di dalam otaknya.. tidak ada yang ia rasakan kecuali rasa menyesal dan bersalah..

"DASAR KAU PEMBOHONG!"

Jessica berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Membuat Sensei semakin takut, dan jatuh ke atas kedua lututnya.

"Kau bilang dunia luar tempat yang mengerikan?! Tempat yang berat?! HA! Jangan bercanda! Justru tempat yang cocok untuk dimasukkan ke kategori itu adalah tempat dimana Tua Bangka itu mengurung kami! Apa kau tahu?! Bagaimana rasanya neraka yang harus kami alami saat itu?! APA KAU TAHU?!"

Jessica terus saja berteriak. Matanya kembali terlihat hidup. Hidup dengan amarah dan kebencian.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Sensei mulai menangis. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah. Ia masih berlutut, menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Mendengar permintaan maaf gurunya, Jessica semakin berteriak,

"MAAF SAJA TIDAK CUKUP!"

Ia berlari ke arah Sensei. Menendangnya di perut. Sensei yang tidak siap menerima tendangan itu terpental jauh. SANGAT jauh. Ia menabrak beberapa pot bunga yang ada, dan akhirnya berhenti terpental saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tiang batu. Hal ini membuat beberapa tulang punggungnya patah. Teriakan kesakitan pun tak dapat dilewatkan.

Jessica berjalan perlahan mendekati gurunya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. **Jarum pintal** berukuran raksasa.

Ia menaikkan kepala Sakutaro-sensei dengan kaki kanannya, membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan muka. Kedua jarum pintal yang ada ditangannya ia tujukan pada leher sang guru.

"Selama ini, aku hanya membuat teman-teman lamamu merasakan rasa sakit yang sementara.. tapi untukmu.. karena kaulah yang telah menjebak kami.. kurasa aku harus membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya.. lehermu dirobek, SECARA PAKSA!"

Sesaat ketika Jessica bersiap merobek leher gurunya itu, ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"SADARLAH! JESSICA!"

Jessica terkejut. Sesaat.. Hanya sesaat.. matanya tampak kembali menjadi mata indahnya sebelumnya. Mata yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan keramahan.

Ia menengok kebelakangnya. Penasaran dengan sosok yang menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia terbelalak.

"Yu.. senpai..?"

Yu datang tepat waktu. Lambat sedikit saja, nyawa Sakutaro-sensei pasti telah melayang. Setelah berlari melewati lapangan raksasa selama 30 menit tanpa henti, ia berhasil sampai di Rumah Kaca itu.

Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Jessica, dengan 2 jarum pintal di kedua tangannya.. dan Sakutaro-sensei, yang tengah duduk tak berdaya didepannya.

"Apakah ini benar-benar kau? Jessica?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, matanya kembali berubah menjadi mata yang menyiratkan kebencian. Mata yang sangat cocok untuk iblis. Jessica mengguncangkan tangannya untuk melepas genggaman Yu, dan itu berhasil. Kini Yu lah yang telah disergap.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU?!" Jessica berteriak pada Yu.

Yang membuat Yu lebih terkejut lagi, dan Sakutaro-sensei tampaknya juga sama-sama terkejut, Jessica.. tanpa ia sendiri sadari.. menitikkan air mata..

"Jessica-chan..," Sensei berkata pelan.

Mendengar panggilan gurunya, Jessica melepas genggamannya dan pergi menghadap gurunya itu lagi. Yu menjaga di belakangnya bila dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gawat.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu..," katanya tajam.

Sensei hanya terus memandang Jessica, tidak dapat berdiri.

Kemudian, ketika Jessica ingin mencoba membunuh Sakutaro-sensei lagi, Yu kembali menghentikannya. Kesal dengan hal ini, Jessica mengeluarkan HPnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

Yu menunggu. Gagal menghentikannya dengan cara yang sama kembali, kini dia ada di depan Sakutaro-sensei. Jessica ada di depannya.

Jessica mulai berbicara.

"Ah~ Na-chan.. kau masih berada di posmu?"

Yu terkejut. Sensei terkejut.

'Na-chan.. Nayla?!' fikir Yu.

Yu dan Sakutaro-sensei tak dapat mendengar apa yang Nayla katakan, karena mereka terlalu jauh. Mari kita intip percakapan mereka..

"Ada apa Jessie? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ada pengganggu yang muncul dengan tidak terduga.. tapi tak apa, dia bukan masalah.."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menelponku?"

"Hanya saja, dia terus menghalangiku membunuh si brengsek itu.. aku rasa kita tak punya pilihan kan?"

"?! Maksudmu.."

Yu dan Sensei yang mendengar apa yang Jessica katakan menahan nafas mereka.

'Tak punya pilihan.. ini tidak terlihat bagus..' fikir Yu.

Jessica tersenyum licik, dan kemudian berkata sambil menatap Sensei,

"Bunuh Sakutaro Jin sekarang juga.."

Sensei yang mendengarnya terbelalak.

"… Aku mengerti..," Nayla menjawab.

"Tu- Tunggu dulu! Aku mohon.. JANGAN!" Sensei berteriak.

Yu dan Jessica berpaling ke arahnya. Sensei berusaha untuk bangun, namun tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Ia kemudian sampai di hadapan Jessica, memeluk kakinya sambil menangis dan memohon,

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia.. aku mohon.. Kau bunuh saja aku! Asal jangan berani-beraninya kau sakiti dia! BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

Sesaat ketika Sensei mulai berteriak, Jessica menusukkan kedua jarum pintal yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya, tepat ke lehernya. Yu terpaku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Mata Sensei terbelalak.. lalu tangannya perlahan melepaskan genggamannya. Darah mulai keluar dari tenggorokannya, melumuri 2 besi tajam yang tersangkut disana.

Jessica kemudian menarik kedua jarum itu dengan cepat kembali, mengakibatkan beberapa tetes darah mendarat di wajahnya. Sensei terjatuh.. kini dia sudah tidak ada..

Jessica melihat hal itu, lalu mengangkat HPnya, kembali bercakap-cakap dengan sahabatnya. Rupanya HP itu tetap menyala sedari tadi.. telpon yang tersambung tidak terputus.. sehingga Nayla dapat mendengar apa yang Sakutaro-sensei katakan sebelumnya.

"Jessie.. yang barusan itu.."

"Ya.. dia sudah mati sekarang.. lepaskanlah bocah itu.."

Dengan itu, Jessica menutup telponnya. Ia kemudian berpaling ke arah Yu. Yu yang menerima tatapannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia syok. Dia terkejut. Dia takut. Tapi, ia menatap balik Jessica bukan dengan tatapan takut akan pembunuh.. namun tatapan yang mengatakan, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?".

Jessica yang mengerti hal itu menjawab dengan suara datar,

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa kami melakukan hal ini.. ceritanya panjang. Walau aku jelaskan seribu kalipun, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Yu kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kami akan keluar dari sekolah ini, karena tujuan kami telah tercapai.. dengan tidak meninggalkan bukti ataupun saksi.. seharusnya..," Jessica menjawab.

Yu kembali ketakutan mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Tapi karena ada saksi.. tampaknya harus ada dua pertumpahan darah di tempat ini.."

Dengan itu, Jessica mengambil posisi bertarung dan berlari ke arah Yu dengan cepat. Yu yang tidak siap hanya reflex menghindar, ketika dua jarum yang berwarna merah itu mencoba menusuk lehernya. Alhasil, bahu kirinya tergores.

Jessica mulai tertawa. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun, Yu menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Suara Jessica berubah.. Seharusnya suaranya itu tinggi seperti kebanyakan wanita. Dan ketika tertawa, suaranya akan terdengar lebih tinggi. Tapi.. suaranya ini tampak merendah.. Lebih seperti ketika seorang anak laki-laki tertawa.

Karena situasi yang ada tidak begitu bagus, Yu tidak dapat berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan demi serangan, walaupun mendapatkan luka-luka goresan di sebagian bahunya.

"**JaNgan MengHinDAr TerUS! DasAr PEngeCuT!**"

Kini Yu yakin dengan pikirannya. Suara Jessica benar-benar berubah.. seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertawa, dan juga seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang marah. Tidak begitu jelas itu suara pria atau wanita, walau lebih menjorok kebagian wanita dewasa yang sedang marah kali ini.

Lengah sesaat, Yu tidak berhasil menghindari serangan Jessica yang datang dari belakangnya. Sebuah jarum menusuk bahu kirinya, bahu yang menerima goresan-goresan dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya. Yu berteriak kesakitan. Ia jatuh ke lantai, namun dengan cepat bangun dan berlari ke dalam segerombolan pohon rindang yang tertutup semak-semak. Waktu kira-kira pukul 03.30 pm saat itu. Menguntungkan bagi Yu, karena ia dapat bersembunyi dalam gelapnya bayangan tetumbuhan yang ada.

"**Hey kau! Jangan lari! Ayo keluarlah!"**

Kini suranya kembali menjadi suara wanita. Namun tetap berbeda dari suara yang seharusnya. Jauh lebih tinggi dari wanita umumnya.

Yu dapat melihat Jessica masuk ke dalam semak-semak, mencoba mencari Yu. Yu hanya merangkak menjauh secara diam-diam ketika Jessica mendekat, sambil terus memegangi bahu kirinya.

Kemudian ia, tanpa sengaja, menyenggol sesuatu yang tampaknya terbuat dari logam. Karena mengeluarkan bunyi logam ketika ia senggol, yang mengakibatkan posisinya diketahui oleh Jessica.

"**Hoo~ Disana~"**

Jessica mulai mempercepat langkahnya diantara semak-semak, berjalan cepat ke arah Yu. Yu yang panik, menggenggam benda logam itu, yang adalah sebuah pipa, untuk pertahanan. Ketika Jessica sudah ada di depannya—

"**DiSIni KaU RUpaNyA!"**

Yu segera memukul kepala Jessica secara reflex.

Sadar akan perbuatannya.. Yu menjauh sedikit sambil was-was.. ia rupanya tetap khawatir pada Jessica. Bagaimana jika pukulannya itu mengakibatkan luka serius? Siapa yang tanggung jawab? Namun di luar dugaan, Jessica langsung berdiri sigap.

Luka itu meninggalkan sebuah tanda biru di keningnya. Tidak memperdulikannya, Jessica kembali menerjang Yu. Tetapi..

Tiba-tiba saja.. ia berteriak kesakitan..

"AAH! CUKUP! HENTIKAN!"

Kali ini adalah suara Jessica yang asli. Tidak salah lagi, Yu sangat hafal suaranya. Kemudian, hempasan angin meniup semak-semak yang ada, tek terkecuali Yu. Angin itu berasal dari Jessica, yang sekarang ini sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Menjatuhkan dua buah jarum yang ada di tangannya.

"**Diamlah! Tidakkah kau ingat sakit yang kau alami tiga tahun yang lalu?! Hal seperti ini seharusnya bukan apa-apa!"**

Suara wanita dewasa yang sangat tinggi itu kembali lagi.

'Ada apa ini..? kenapa ia menjawab perkataannya sendiri..?' fikir Yu dari jauh.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi.. dia ini temanku! Bagaimana bisa aku melukainya?!" Jessica menjawab perkataannya sendiri lagi.

Kenapa ini? Seperti ada dua orang di dalam tubuh Jessica. Jessica yang asli.. dan wanita itu. Mereka sedang berdebat hebat. Dan setiap kali wanita itu yang menjawab, Jessica selalu membantah.

"**Tenanglah! Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri! SEBAIKNYA KAU DUDUK DAN DIAM SAJA!"**

Angin yang kuat menerpa tempat itu kembali. Jessica terengah-engah. Tidak ada lagi suara yang menjawab kata-kata terakhir itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yu. Yu terpaku. Warna matanya berubah. Mata yang seharusnya berwarna coklat keemasan, sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah. Mata yang sama dengan iblis.

"**Kau.."**

Suara wanita dewasa itu lagi. Tampaknya dialah yang memenangkan perdebatan itu.

"**Tak akan kubiarkan orang sepertimu.. MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA LAGI!"**

Jessica kembali menerjang Yu. Tidak siap, Yu hanya mampu menahan dua jarum ynag telah diambilnya kembali dengan sebuah pipa yang ada ditangannya. Namun keadaannya tidak begitu baik. Darah semakin deras mengalir dari bahu kirinya, membuatnya lebih lemah dari biasanya. Jessica— tidak. Iblis itu semakin menekankan jarum-jarumnya ke arah Yu. Yu sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba.. semuanya berwarna hitam..

….

"Welcome to the velvet room.."

?! Igor..?!

Yu membuka matanya. Mendapati ia berada di velvet room. Sesaat ketika ia ingin berbicara, Igor mulai berkata,

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu nak.. Keadaanmu sedang gawat di luar sana.."

Yu pun memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Dengarkanlah.. sosok yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang ini.. bukanlah sosok yang selama ini kau kenal.."

! Sudah kuduga! Itu tadi bukan Jessica yang asli!

"Sosok ini sangat mengerikan.. penuh dengan kegelapan.. namun juga rasa kasih sayang.."

Hah? ..rasa kasih sayang..?

Lalu kata-kata itu teringat kembali olehnya,

"**Tak akan kubiarkan orang sepertimu.. MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA LAGI!"**

Begitu ya.. aku mengerti..

Igor tersneyum.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalahkannya.. Kau harus memanggil sosok yang empunya tubuh itu kembali.. Dengan begitu.. lawanmu akan kalah secara instant.. namun hal itu tidaklah mudah.. kau memperlukan kekuatan.. kekuatan yang telah membawamu sejauh ini.."

Igor lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Lalu digerakkannya cepat, memunculkan sekelompok kartu yang bersinar. Kartu-kartu itu mendekati Yu, dan mulai berputar disekelilingnya.

"Persona..," Yu berkata kecil.

Igor tertawa dan mengangguk. Memberi tanda 'benar'.

"Waktumu sempit anak muda.. pergilah.. dan menanglah.. I hope you safe.."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Yu kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia masih berada di posisi yang sama. Jessica yang lain itu terus memperkuat dorongannya, membuat Yu mundur selangkah. Kemudian Yu melihat sebuah kartu dihadapannya, bergambarkan arcana fool. Jessica juga tampak melihatnya.

"**Apa ini?!" **tanyanya.

Mengambil kesempatan yang ada, Yu mendorong Jessica, membuatnya terjatuh. Ia lalu memposisikan diri untuk mensummon persona. Lalu berteriak,

"IZANAGI!"

Terdengar suara seperti kaca pecah menyelimuti tempat itu. Izanagi muncul di belakang Yu. Dengan penampilan yang tidak berbeda beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jubah hitam, pedang raksasa, dan topeng khasnya itu. Jessica tampak terkejut melihat sosok monster yang ada di belakang Yu.

"**Kau—"**

"ZIODYNE!" Yu memotong perkataannya.

Izanagi lalu melakukan gerakan khasnya ketika akan mengeluarkan Zio. Sebuah sambaran petir raksasa menerjang Jessica. Tak dapat menghindar, ia berteriak kesakitan. Ketika sambaran petir itu menghilang, Jessica terkapar di lantai. Walau tersambar petir, kulitnya tidak gosong sama sekali. Seperti ia tidak pernah terkena serangan itu.

Yu mendekati Jessica. Ia meletakkannya di pangkuannya sambil memegang pundaknya. Katanya,

"Jessica.. aku tahu kau disana.. Aku mohon, kembalilah.."

Jessica perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Yu bernafas lega ketika mengetahui warna matanya telah kembali seperti semula. Coklat keemasan.

"Yu-senpai.. maafkan.. aku..," katanya lemah.

Yu menggeleng dan berkata,

"Tak apa.. luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa.."

Bohong. Ia berbohong. Luka itu lebih parah dari kelihatannya. Darah terus saja mengalir dari padanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Jessica menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi.. Sakutaro-sensei.."

Mendengar nama itu, Yu menundukkan kepalanya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tahu bahwa Jessica lah yang membunuh Sakutaro-sensei. Warna matanya sama. Suaranya tidak berubah. Hanya saja, sifatnya lah yang berubah. Berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan..," jawab Yu masih tersenyum.

Jessica yang melihat Yu tersenyum seperti itu, tak dapat menahan air mata. Ia menangis, lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yu yang melihat ini panik.

"H- Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Tak ada respon.

'Bagaimana ini?!' fikir Yu.

Kemudian..

"JESSIE!"

Nayla tampak berlari ke arah mereka berdua, dengan sebuah tas gitar di punggungnya. Ia lalu mendekati Jessica dan memegang wajahnya. Tampak selanjutnya bahwa ia bernapas lega. Yu tersenyum lega.

'Sepertinya hanya pingsan saja.,' fikirnya.

"Narukami.. jadi kau yang Jessica sebut sebagai pengganggu.. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya..?" Nayla bertanya dengan nada serius, menatap Yu dalam-dalam.

Yu menundukkan kepalanya, bingung untuk menjawab.

"Kawanmu ingin membunuhku lalu aku mengalahkannya dengan personaku…"

Tidak mungkin ia menjawabnya seperti itu bukan?

Ketika ia masih berfikir, Nayla bertanya lagi,

"Apakah dia berubah?"

Yu kembali menatap Nayla secara respon.

"Hah?"

"Aku bertanya.. apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah padanya.. seperti warna mata atau suara..," Nayla menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi.

Hal yang ia sebutkan memang terjadi, oleh sebab itu Yu mengangguk mengiyakan. Jawabannya ini membuat mata Nayla membesar tidak percaya. Katanya kemudian,

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini?"

Yu kembali berpikir. Bingung untuk menjawab lagi. Dia kemudian berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Itu.. sulit untuk dijelaskan.. Ngomong-ngomong! Bagaimana dengan Jin?"

Nayla menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yu yakin bahwa Nayla sudah mengetahui bahwa Yu ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

'Ayo jawab.. Ayo..,' fikirnya.

Nayla kemudian tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang manis. Lalu menjawab,

"Dia aman-aman saja. Still safe and sound. Jessie telah menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya kan?"

Yu tersenyum lega karena Nayla menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau menahannya disuatu tempat?"

"Tidak lah.. target kami Sakutaro-sensei, mana mungkin kami sampai menahannya seperti apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh? Tapi—soal yang bunuh-bunuhan itu..," Yu tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Nayla hanya memandangnya geli.

'Bunuh-bunuhan? Wah, bahasa baru tuh!' fikirnya.

"Tentang itu.. itu semua hanya gertakan. Kami tahu Sakutaro-sensei sangat menyayangi Jin, jadi kami menjebaknya dengan itu. Sesuai perkiraan, dia panik kan? Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu?"

Jelas Nayla.

"O- Oh? Gitu..," Yu hanya tergagap.

Senyuman Nayla pudar. Ia menatap ke arah Jessica. Mengingat kembali peristiwa yang dialaminya saat itu..

_**Flashback..**_

**[3****rd ****floor Music Room]**

Nayla menunggu disela-sela kayu yang menjaga fondasi atap ruangan itu. Tidak seperti lorong lantai tiga lainnya, atap ruang musik tetap terbuat dari kayu dan bukannya kaca. Karena kalau kaca, ditakutkan cepat rusak karena suara dari alat-alat musik yang dimainkan.

Disana, tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya ia temui disana, berdasarkan sebuah surat,

_Untuk Jin,_

_ Ini ayah. Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang musik lantai 3 setelah pulang sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah tunjukkan disana._

_ Your Father,_

_ Sakutaro Ryou_

Namun sudah lebih dari setengah jam, ayahnya tidak kunjung menampakkan diri. Nayla terus duduk disana, dibalik sebuah triplek yang menutupi bagian dalam atap itu. Walaupun begitu, ia bisa mengetahui dimana Jin berada. Bagaimana caranya? Kalian akan tahu jika saatnya tiba..

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, HandPhonenya bergetar. Jessica menelponnya. Ia pun mengangkat telpon itu, suara Jessica dapat langsung terdengar.

"Ah~ Na-chan.. kau masih berada di posmu?"

Ini tampaknya tidak bagus..

"Ada apa Jessie? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ada pengganggu yang muncul dengan tidak terduga.. tapi tak apa, dia bukan masalah.."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menelponku?"

"Hanya saja, dia terus menghalangiku membunuh si brengsek itu.. aku rasa kita tak punya pilihan kan?"

"?! Maksudmu.."

Aku jelas-jelas tahu apa yang Jessie maksudkan.. aku ingin memastikan..

"Bunuh Sakutaro Jin sekarang juga.."

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kata demi kata. Tak kusangka akhirnya akan begini jadinya. Tapi.. dendam tetaplah dendam..

"… Aku mengerti..," jawabku.

Aku pun meletakkan HPku disela-sela telinga dan pundakku, lalu mengambil sebuah senapan yang selama ini ada bersamaku. Lalu aku mulai mengincar Jin. Hal init teramat mudah karena Jin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ketika aku ingin menarik pelatuknya, dapat kudengar suara Sakutaro-sensei berteriak tepat ditelingaku.

"Tu- Tunggu dulu! Aku mohon.. JANGAN!"

Jariku membeku. Tak pernah aku mendengar Sensei memohon sebelumnya. Tidak saat dia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.. atau pun tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun ia mengatakannya sekarang. Aku pun mulai mendengarkan tanpa mengubah posisi tanganku.

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia.. aku mohon.. Kau bunuh saja aku! Asal jangan berani-beraninya kau sakiti dia! BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

Apa ini benar-benar Sakutaro-sensei yang aku kenal? Sensei yang bahkan tak pernah meneteskan setetes air mata tiga tahun yang lalu.. sekarang ini memohon dengan bersimbah air mata.

Lalu aku mendengar sesuatu. Suatu bunyi yang sama ketika kau menusuk seekor ayam dengan sebilah pisau. Aku terkejut,

"Jessie.. yang barusan itu.."

"Ya.. dia sudah mati sekarang.. lepaskanlah bocah itu.."

Jessie menjawab tanpa rasa ragu dan takut. Aku rasa, dendamnya terhadap mereka lebih besar daripada aku. Walau aku memang benci dan ingin membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkata sedatar itu setelah membunuh mereka. Tidak jika aku tidak bersama dengan 'dia'.

Aku pun menjawab,

"Dimengerti.."

Lalu menutup telponku.

Aku menurunkan senapanku dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas gitar yang ada sebelumnya. Dengan tas itu, aku tidak akan dicurigai. Aku pun membuka triplek yang ada dengan hati-hati.. berusaha tidak membuat suara. Ketika Jin masih membelakangiku, aku cepat-cepat turun dengan tas gitar itu dipunggungku. Syukurlah, Jin tidak mendengarku. Aku lalu pergi ke pintu dan membukanya, berakting jika aku baru saja masuk. Jin menengok ke arahku katanya,

"Nayla?"

Aku pun hanya ikut masuk dalam percakapan.

"Jin? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku mendapat surat dari ayahku untuk menemuinya disini.. tapi tampaknya ia tidak kunjung datang..," Jin menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan 'Padahal sudah aku tunggu dari tadi lho!'. Yang membuat hatiku miris.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sudah mati.. kasihan sekali..

"Nayla sendiri? Mau apa kemari?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku lupa mengunci ruang musik.. jadi aku datang kemari. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan ada orang jadi aku masuk," aku hanya menjawab sembarangan.

"Hoo? Kau ikut club musik? Bukankah kegiatan ekstra dimulai minggu depan?"

Aku juga telah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Iya.. tapi saat aku kebetulan ketemu sama ketuanya, aku sekalian bilang saja. Dia kemudian menugasiku untuk mengunci pintu ruang musik hari ini karena tidak ada yang sempat. Eh.. aku lupa.. Untung saja gerbang sekolah belum ditutup saat aku ingat," jawabku.

"Oh.. begitu.."

"Sekarang bagaimana Jin? Kau mau terus menunggu disini?"

"Erm.. aku rasa aku pulang saja. Kalau aku tetap disini, otomatis kau juga harus tinggal kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Jin kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku jumpa kau esok hari," katanya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Ia hanya memberi senyuman dan berjalan keluar. Saat kulihat ia sudah menuruni tangga, aku menutup pintu ruang musik dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang aku curi sebelumnya. Aku pun teringat wajah Jin yang tersenyum..

"Apa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu besok Jin?" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

Aku kemudian berlari ke Glass Castle ketika mengingat kata-kata Jessie tentang 'pengangggu'. Ketika aku sampai di sana, aku melihat Jessica tertidur tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Yu.

_**End of Flasback..**_

Nayla berbohong tentang gertakan itu. Kenyataannya, jika Sensei tidak memohon untuk melepaskan Jin, Jin akan tewas di tangan Nayla. Nayla hanya tidak ingin membuat Yu semakin masuk ke dalam kasus ini. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Melihat Nayla yang tiba-tiba melamun, Yu memecah keheningan yang ada,

"Nayla..? Kau.. tidak apa-apa?"

Nayla tampak terkejut mendengar suara Yu.

"H- Hah?! Oh! Aku tidak papa! Hahaha!" ia tertawa ragu.

Yu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kemudian, Nayla menyadari luka pada bahu Yu. Darahnya sudah mulai berhenti mengalir, namun karena kehilangan darah cukup banyak, wajah Yu mulai memucat.

"Na- Narukami-kun.. bahumu.."

Yu pun melihat ke arah bahu kirinya. Benar-benar parah. Tapi ia tetap berkata,

"Ini.. bukan.. apa.. apa..," ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan lancer.

Sesaat yang terlihat hanyalah putih.

"Narukami-kun! Hey!"

Putih…

Yu terjatuh dan pingsan. Nayla menyingkirkan Jessica dari pangkuannya, dan membaringkannya di sebelah Yu. Ia kemudian mengambil HandPhone Yu dan mulai mencari nomor siapa saja yang bisa membantunya saat itu. Lalu ia menemukan nama itu,

'Suou Katsuya'

"Ia berteman dengan polisi?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir.. bukankah jika memanggil polisi lebih menguntungkan? Yu dan Jessica dapat dengan cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan mayat Sakutaro-sensei dapat segera di autopsi. Walau tentu saja, mereka bertiga nantinya akan ditanyai tentang mayat itu. Dan sidik jari Jessica.. masih ada pada kedua jarum pintal yang digunakan untuk membunuh Sensei.

"Telpon.. atau tidak?" Nayla kebingungan.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, ia langsung menelpon Jenderal itu.

'Yang penting sekarang mereka berdua harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan cepat!' fikirnya.

"Halo?" tampak suara seorang pria dewasa menjawab dari seberang telepon.

"Halo? Apakah ini kepolisian?"

"Ya benar.. Tunggu dulu.. ini nomor telepon Narukami Yu kan? Kenapa suaramu berubah menjadi perempuan?"

"Tidak masalah tentang itu! Dengar.. Namaku Nayla Grishilde, Narukami Yu dan temanku bernama Jessica Bailey sekarang ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Tolong kirim ambulans secepatnya ke SMA Don Bosco, tepatnya Glass Castle."

"?! Baiklah kalau begitu. Harap tunggulah disana sesaat lagi.'"

"Oh! Dan juga!"

"Hm?"

"Bawa beberapa polisi lainnya. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan disini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, hanya ini yang dapat kusampaikan.. Tolong datanglah secepatnya.."

"OI! TUNG—"

Nayla memutus sambungan yang ada sebelum Jendral Suou menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah sebuah langkah yang besar. Setelah ini, ia dan Jessica harus bersiap menjawab tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang akan polisi tanyakan. Yu pun juga terlibat. Apakah ini langkah yang tepat?

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa mobil polisi dan Ambulans datang. Para polisi terkejut ketika menemukan mayat Sakutaro-sensei. Jendral Suou tampaknya juga terkejut saat melihat Yu dan seorang siswa lainnya sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa tetes darah pada wajah mereka, dan bahu Yu yang tertutup warna merah. Mengerti bahwa keadaan yang ada tidak mendukung, Jendral Suou tidak menanyai Nayla di tempat itu. Melainkan, langsung membawa ketiganya ke rumah sakit.

**[Tokyo Memorial Hospital, 07.00 pm]**

Yu dan Jessica segera mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Nayla hanya melewati pemeriksaan kecil, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Setelah merasa hal-hal telah mereda, Jendral Suou mendatangi Nayla katanya,

"Kau yang menelponku kan? Nayla Grishilde?"

Nayla hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau ceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang peristiwa ini.. mengapa mayat gurumu ada disana.. dan kenapa dua orang lainnya tidak sadarkan diri.," Jendral berkata serius.

Dengan tidak gentar sama sekali, Nayla menjawab,

"Aku akan menceritakannya.. setelah sahabatku dapat membuka matanya kembali."

Sang Jendral hanya mengangguk kecil.

'Tidak lah aneh jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi..,' pikirnya.

Sang Jenderal kemudian pergi menuju ruangan Yu. Karena keterbatasan tempat, kebetulan kamar Yu dan Jessica bersebelahan. Nayla hanya diam disana. Menatap langit-langit yang kosong.

'Dia pasti syok berat.,' pikir sang Jenderal sembari melirik ke arah Nayla.

Ketika memasuki ruangan Yu, anak muda yang dikunjungi hanya tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan tenang. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya telah diobati dan diperban. Tidak ada luka yang cukup serius untungnya. Sekarang, hanya perlu menunggu pemuda tersebut membuka matanya kembali..

**[Yu POV]**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah apa yang aku lihat adalah putih, putih, dan putih.. aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang.. suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi…

…Musik ini-?!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

.!

Sudah kuduga.. musik khas inilah yang selalu mengiringi perbincanganku dengan Igor di Velvet Room. Tapi mengapa aq berada di tempat ini?

"Kau berhasil anakku.. Kau berhasil memanggil kembali kekuatanmu. Jujur, aku takut kau tidak akan berhasil memanggilnya lagi, karena kau berada di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya.."

Berbeda dari biasanya.. ya, benar. Biasanya aku memanggil personaku di dunia TV, sedangkan kali ini di dunia nyata. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu sampai saat ini. Aku pasti sangat takut waktu itu..

…..!

Jessica..?!

"Tenanglah.. temanmu itu baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia sekarang ini sedang tertidur.. seperti dirimu. Sekarang, aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan. Tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu itu."

Memang, sekarang ini aku memiliki segudang pertanyaan di dalam otakku. Aku yakin, Igor mengetahui hal itu, itu sebabnya ia memintaku bertanya, untuk meringankan pikiranku. Namun pertama-tama.. aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri Velvet Room. Lalu bertanya,

"Di mana Margaret?"

Igor tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Jawabnya,

"Ia sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh.. membereskan beberapa hal. Sayang, ia tidak mengijinkanku memberiahumu ke mana ia pergi. Ia berkata bahwa hal ini sangat 'rahasia'."

Pergi ke tempat yang jauh? Kalau begitu, kurasa ia tidak akan kembali dengan cepat. Aku kemudian berpikir sesaat dan bertanya lagi,

"Temanku itu.. terkadang aku merasa bahwa dia bukan dirinya sendiri. Seakan-akan ada orang lain yang menempati tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Igor tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Hal itu harus kau cari tahu sendiri anakku. Aku disini tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang bahkan tamuku tidak tahu."

Yang benar saja…

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa aku bisa men-summon personaku di dunia nyata?"

Igor kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa sejak dulu.. hanya saja tidak ada lawan yang perlu dibasmi dimasamu.. oleh karena itu, kekuatan persona pun tidak dibutuhkan di dunia nyata.."

Aku mulai berpikir kembali mengenai apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aneh.. padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa sekarang pikiranku nge-blank?

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini..?" Aku bertanya dengan nada serius.

Igor tidak menjawab.

Aku pun melanjutkan,

"Kau memintaku untuk men-summon personaku sebelumnya bukan? Tidak mungkin tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi.."

Igor mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya.

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan.. yang dapat aku sampaikan, hanya bahwa perjalananmu kali ini akan sangat berbeda dengan perjalananmu sebelumnya..," jawabnya.

Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan dengan cepat menghempaskannya dari kanan ke kiri. Memunculkan sebuah file yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya?" Igor bertanya.

Aku berpikir sesaat. Saat itu aku sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju Inaba, dan entah kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam Velvet Room ketika aku tertidur. Dan hal yang dikatakan Igor waktu itu..,

"_This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.. It is a room that only those who are bound by a __**"contract"**__ may enter.."_

..!

Contract..?

Aku tidak pernah menandatangani kontrak apapun..

Aku menatap Igor dengan tatapan kaget. Igor tampaknya mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya kapan kau menandatangani _kontrak _yang aku sebutkan waktu itu.. kau akan menemukan jawabannya dalam perjalananmu. Yang ada di depanmu ini adalah kontrak yang telah engkau tanda tangani..," katanya.

Aku kemudian melihat ke arah file yang ada di hadapanku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat nama beserta tanda tanganku di bagian bawahnya. Kapan aku menandatanganinya..?

"Tapi sayang.. kontrakmu ternyata belum berakhir seperti yang kita kira..," lanjutnya.

Belum berakhir..?

Aku pun melihat pada kata-kata akhir kontrak tersebut.

_I chosen this fate of my own free will.._

Hm..?

Dua titik..?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dibawah kata-kata itu muncul sebuah sinar. Lama-kelamaan membentuk sebuah kata-kata baru.

_I chosen this fate of my own free will.._

_To restore peace to humanity, and to restore peace to both Gods and Devils._

..?!

_Restore peace to both Gods and Devils._ ?

Itu gila!

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan anakku.. kau memiliki teman-teman yang setia mendampingimu. Kenapa kau takut?" kata Igor.

…Benar. Teman-temanku adalah kekuatanku. Kenapa aku merasa hal ini tidak mungkin?

_Restore peace to both Gods and Devils,_ Huh.? Bring it on!

"Hehehehe.. aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan menjalankan kontrak ini bukan?" Igor bertanya.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Bonds of people is the true power.. There is nothing I should afraid of!" jawabku mantap.

Igor tersenyum.

"Great answer! Then, time marches on in your world as we speak. I will not hold you in here any longer. At the next time we meet, you will come here of your own will. Please hold on to this.."

Sebuah kunci biru kemudian muncul dihadapanku. Aku pun menggapainya dan menggenggamnya.

"Until then.. verywell.."

Dengan kata-kata itu, apa yang ku lihat menjadi hitam. Hitam dan semakin menghitam. Aku kemudian dapat merasakan sesuatu di tanganku. Hangat.. apa ini? Tidak- tangan siapa ini.?

"Yu-kun?! Kau sudah bangun?!"

..?! Ibu..?!

"Syukurlah…," ibuku bernapas lega.

Segera setelah aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tanganku.. aku perhatikan bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah tangan ibuku yang sepertinya semenjak dari tadi terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku kemudian meihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit.. Ketika aku ingin bangun, rasa sakit yang teramat segera menyambutku. Aku pun meloncat sedikit.

"?! Yu! Jangan bangun dulu! Lukamu masih parah!" Ibuku memperingatkanku.

Ia kemudian mendorongku dengan lembut ke ranjang, aku hanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi.. tidak aneh kenapa badanku sakit semua.

"Ibu.. ini di rumah sakit?" aku bertanya pelan.

Ibuku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Seorang pemuda bernama Suou Katsuya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ibu yang mendengarnya langsung saja kemari tanpa basa-basi. Tidak ibu sangka.. dapat terjadi insiden seperti itu di sekolah yang sangat terkenal..," Ibuku bercerita.

Tampaknya Jendral Suou telah menceritakan semuanya. Memang, peristiwa seperti ini akan sulit disembunyikan, apalagi jika terjadi di sekolah seperti Don Bosco. Pasti paparazzi sedang mewawancarainya sekarang…

Handphone ibuku pun berbunyi, ia segera menjawab telponnya..,

"Halo? Narukami speaking… hah? Tapi.. saya sedang berada di rumah sakit menemani putra saya, apa tidak bisa diundur? … darurat? Tapi..," Ibuku tampak kesusahan.

"Kalau ibu ada pekerjaan, aku sendiri juga tidak apa-apa," ku mencoba mengalah.

"Eh?! Tapi- Yu-kun kau kan masih—"

"Aku sudah baikan bu..," aku memotong ucapannya.

"Lagian tadi ibu bilang darurat kan? Bisa bahaya tuh kalau ibu nggak dateng. Aku bakal baik-baik saja bu, kan aku ini sudah SMA," aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, ibuku pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mengecup keningku. Dengan sebuah kata 'maaf' ia pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku pun hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku. Jadi begini rasanya dirawat di rumah sakit? Sungguh tidak nyaman. Walau ruangan itu dilengkapi Tv dan AC, tetap saja tidak nyaman. Jadi ini yang Nanako rasakan ketika ia dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu?

…

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dia. Rasa rindu yang ada padaku tidak kunjung hilang. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melihat senyumannya lagi. Mendengarnya memanggilku 'Big Bro' seperti di masa lalu. Merangkulnya dengan kedua tanganku ketika ia menangis. *sigh* sungguh kenangan yang indah..

Tak kusadari aku tersenyum. Mengenang kenangan-kenangan itu saja dapat membuatku tertawa.

"Kau senang ya?"

Lalu kesadaranku kembali ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Nayla.

Aku menengok ke arahnya. Ia sedang berdiri bersandarkan tembok di kamarku. Sejak kapan dia masuk?

"Tak kusangka kau masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini..," katanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terus menunggu agar dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

Melihat bahwa aku tidak memberikan jawaban, Nayla berjalan mendekati ranjangku. Ia berkata lagi,

"Kau juga akan mengalami masalah setelah ini kau tahu?"

Aku memasang wajah bingung. Jujur, apa yang ia katakan?

"*sigh* Jangan katakan bahwa kau hilang ingatan. Sakutaro-sensei.. ingat?"

Dengan itu, seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang memukul kepalaku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tentu saja setelah ini aku juga akan berada dalam masalah. Para polisi pasti akan menanyaiku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Temanku berubah menjadi gila dan membunuh sensei tanpa perasaan?" Yang benar saja, tak mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya. –temanku.. Jessica?!

"Nayla! Jessica bagaimana?" aku langsung bertanya.

Nayla tampak terkejut melihat reaksiku. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Dia sedang dirawat intensif di ruangan lain, tepatnya di sebelah kamarmu ini. Aku yakin ia akan terbangun sebentar lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..," aku menjawab lega.

"Apa kau tidak berpura-pura?"

"Hah?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kepedulianmu terhadap Jessica.. apa kau tidak berpura-pura?" Nayla bertanya dengan wajah muram. Bukan muram. Sedih.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" aku balik bertanya.

Ia tertunduk sesaat lalu mulai berkata lagi,

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

Hei, hei, apa maksudnya itu?!

"Kenapa kalian membunuh Sakutaro-sensei?" aku bertanya.

Nayla langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya, namun ekspresinya tenang.

"Kami punya alasan. Dan alasan itu cukup kuat bagi kami untuk membunuhnya. Sebaiknya jangan libatkan dirimu dalam hal ini," jawab Nayla ketus.

Aku hanya diam tidak membantah.

"*sigh* aku serius, jangan libatkan dirimu dengan kami. Kami tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu. Kau teman yang penting bagi Jessie, dan aku tidak mau melukaimu," Nayla berkata lagi.

"Dengan alasan apa kau akan melukaiku?" aku bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama.

"Sudah aku bilang kan! Kami punya alasan dan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" ia mulai membentak.

Aku hanya diam tidak membantah.

Kemudian seorang suster datang ke kamarku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nayla Grishilde-san, tolong cepat pergi ke ruang sebelah," kata suster itu.

"! Apa dia sudah bangun?!" Nayla bertanya penuh harap.

Sang suster mengangguk. Tidak pikir panjang, Nayla langsung berlari keluar, ke ruangan sebelah. Jadi Jessica sudah bangun? Yokatta ne..

**[Jessica's Room, 08.00pm]**

"Na-chan..?" terdengar suara Jessica masih lemah ketika ia memanggil Nayla yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawatnya.

"Jessie! Kau sudah sadar?" Nayla langsung saja mendekap tangan Jessica yang masih dingin dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Jessica mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Nayla bertanya pada dokter yang berada di pinggir ruangan itu.

"Sudah membaik. Seharusnya untuk luka seperti itu baru akan sembuh setelah 1 minggu, tapi ia berhasil sembuh hanya dengan waktu 1 jam. Sulit dipercaya!" dokter itu tampaknya kagum akan keadaan Jessica yang dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

"Dok.. boleh tinggalin kita berdua bentar..?" Jessica bertanya pada sang dokter.

Dokter tersebut pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti para asisten dan suster-susternya. Meninggalkan Jessica dan Nayla hanya berdua di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Bukanlah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk berhati-hati?" Nayla bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu bahwa Yu-senpai akan datang..," Jessica menjawab dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sudahlah.. hapus ekspresi itu dari wajahmu. Yang penting kau selamat," Nayla berkata lagi.

"Ya..," Jessica menjawab. Senyumannya kembali.

"… Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yu-senpai?" Jessica bertanya pelan.

Nayla tidak menjawab. Ia tertunduk berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah.. tapi yang pasti, dia berada di kapal yang sama dengan kita..," Nayla menjawab.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya. Masing-masing terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

* * *

PERSONA BY ATLUS

Ini cerita sebenernya dah lama tapi baru dipublish sekarang karena saya masih baru ^^ jika ada yang salah atau kurang mohon dibantu, author masih beginner. Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau baca cerita ini ^o^


End file.
